One Piece: Haunted Isle
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: The Straw Hats pick up a mysterious castaway from the ocean. They bring her to her home; an island rumored to be the most haunted island in the world!
1. The Girl Lost at Sea

**This is my first One Piece story. So PLEASE be nice and no flames! I've always wanted to do a One Piece story circling around my favorite character, Brook. So please like and enjoy it!**

 **I'd also like to thank my friend, XFangHeartX, a true One Piece fan, for their help on this!**

 **PLEASE READ: This story may contain graphic material due to the graphic nature of One Piece.**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in the New World. The sea was calm and the weather was peaceful...for the time being, at least. Right now, the Straw Hats are sailing on through their voyage to Raftel.

Their pirate ship, the Thousand Sunny was sailing the shimmering blue sea. These pirates were lead by their captain, Monkey D. Luffy, who always wore his signature straw hat.

Right now, Luffy and his two friends Usopp and Chopper were fishing.

"Sanji! I'm starving!" Luffy yelled. Luffy had a ravenous appetite that was considered inhuman.

"Luffy! Pipe down!" snapped Sanji, the crew's cook. "I told you that when your morons catch something, I'll cook it! So pull in some food or no dinner for any of you!"

"WHAT?!" the three exclaimed.

Usopp looked around. "Where's Brook? He said he was gonna help us fish!"

Chopper pointed his hoof. "He's over there."

Sleeping on the deck of the ship was a skeleton, a skeleton with an afro, his name was Brook. He is the Straw Hat's musician.

It was quite odd for a skeleton to be alive and have a full head of hair, but Brook fits in just fine with the Straw Hat pirates.

"Hey! I've got an idea!" said Usopp.

Brook snored in sweet bliss. It was such a warm, sunny day on the ship. Why wouldn't he take a nap?

Suddenly, Brook felt something nudge him. He began to stir and when he woke up, he saw a skull looking back at him!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Brook screamed like a girl and scrambled away from the horrible image. Then he heard the laughter of his crew mates and saw them holding a mirror.

"I knew that would work!" Usopp cackled. Luffy and Chopper rolled around with laughter.

"That wasn't funny!" Brook pouted. Despite being a skeleton, Brook is easily scared by ghosts and the supernatural. Sometimes his own reflection spooked him!

Brook put a bony hand over his chest. "That was scary though. I thought I was face to face with a real ghost!"

"Geez, it's hard to believe a scary looking guy like you is scared of things like that!" Nami, the crew's navigator said as she came up to the deck.

"I can't help it, Nami! Scary things scare me!" Brook said.

Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper resumed their laughter.

Suddenly, Luffy's fishing pole began to tug.

"Hey, Luffy! You got a bite!" Chopper said.

"Finally!" Luffy hurried to his fishing pole and gave it a great big tug.

A body came hurdling towards the ship.

The crew could only gape in shock as a woman's body flopped down on the lawn deck.

"OH, NO! I'M SORRY!" Luffy screamed.

"DON'T APOLIGIZE! THAT'S A DEAD BODY, YOU IDIOT!" Usopp screamed.

"THERE'S A DEAD BODY ON THE SHIP!" Chopper screeched.

The other Straw Hats came outside to see what all the ruckus was about. The boys screamed and panicked until the supposedly dead body started to move.

Everyone watched as the girl came to. She turned out to be a teenage girl. She had long, messy blue hair, pale grey skin, and flat silver eyes. She wore a grey t-shirt and torn blue jeans.

"Ohhhhhh..." she moaned, putting a hand on her head.

"You're alive! Thank goodness!" said Nami.

"Huh?" the dazed girl saw the pirates looking back at her. "Oh, hi."

"Uh, hi?" Usopp said, perplexed of this girl's casual behavior.

She looked around. "Where am I?"

"You're on board the ship of the Straw Hat pirates." said Franky, the shipwright.

"Oh, that's nice."

"Serously?" Usopp said. Normally, people would fear being on the ship of an infamous pirate crew.

"My name's Luffy! Nice to meet you!"

The girl smiled a little. "My name's Zoey. Thanks for pulling me out of the drink."

"No problem." said Luffy.

"But what were you doing in the ocean?!" asked Chopper.

"Oh! Well, I was fishing, then, uh..." Zoey pondered. "There was a storm and...then...uh, I blacked out and then...when I came to, I was on your ship."

"Sounds like you've had it pretty rough." said Sanji. "Should we drop you off at the nearest island?"

"We can't do that, Sanji." said Nami. "The log will be messed up if we go off course."

"But you can't get to my island with a log." Zoey said.

A pause.

"What?!" Nami blubbered.

Zoey reached into her pocket. "To get to my island, we use this." She pulled out a broken old compass that was tarnished with age. Even the glass on it was cracked. "We use this kind of compass to get to my home, Haunted Isle."

"H-H-H-Haunted Isle?!" Brook said with quivering horror.

Usopp and Chopper felt just as scared.

But Luffy was ecstatic. "AWESOME! Is it really haunted?!"

Zoey shook her head. "Nope, it's just called that because of the stories and rumors about it being haunted. People only come there for the tourism. The only thing scary about that place are the prices at the gift shop."

"Haunted Isle..." Robin said. "That name rings a bell. What's it like there?"

Zoey shrugged. "It's just a normal island."

"Then why does a beat up compass react to it and not a log pose?" asked Nami. She took the compass and examined it.

"Not sure." Zoey answered. "It's one of the island's biggest mysteries. I think that's where the haunted rumors got started."

"How does it work?"

Zoey pointed to the old compass. "The needle points to Haunted Isle no matter what, all you do is hold it out and whatever direction the needles points do, that's the way to go."

"Like a vivre card?" Robin asked.

"Yeah! Exactly!" said Zoey.

"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's go to Haunted Isle!" Luffy said.

"Oh, boy..." Usopp groaned.

While the crew got busy, Brook noticed Zoey staring at him a long time. "Uh, is something wrong?"

"You're Soul King Brook, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am." the skeleton said.

Zoey smiled big. "Cool! I've always wanted to meet you! But what are you doing with these humans?"

Brook was a bit confused by Zoey's question. "Well, they're my friends. But aren't you a human as well?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah! You're right!" Zoey laughed. "I forgot! I must have been lost at sea longer than I thought!"

"If you really feel that bad, then perhaps you should come to the medical bay will me." Chopper said. "I'm a doctor."

Zoey waved her hand. "No, no, I'm fine. But thanks."

"Then why don't we put some food in you?" Sanji offered.

"Nah, I got this." Zoey reached into her other pocket and took out some gum. She unwrapped a piece and popped it into her mouth.

"Uh, I don't think you can live on gum alone." Sanji told her.

Zoey waved her hand to dismiss his suggestion. "No thanks, I'm good."

Sanji sighed. But she shouldn't blame her. "Alright, if you insist." He figured Zoey will come around and eat eventually.

Nami took a good look at the old compass "Alright, everyone! Turn northeast!"

Franky took the helm. "Aye, aye!"

And the pirate ship set course for the supposed Haunted Isle.


	2. Welcome to Tourist Trap Isle

**This chapter will introduce XFangHeartX's OC Fang! Hope you like her!**

* * *

The crew continued on their quest to Haunted Isle. They had been traveling all day and it was almost sundown.

"Geez, the day just flew by." said Franky.

"Yeah," Nami looked and saw Zoey was still laying in the grass deck.

"Zoey!"

The pale girl opened her eyes and there was Luffy, Brook, and Chopper looming over here. "It's time for dinner."

Zoey closed her eyes. "Nah, I'm good."

"But you haven't eaten since you got here." Chopper said. "Aren't you hungry?"

Zoey shook her head. "Nope. I've got this." She blew a bubble with her gum.

Brook tilted his head. "But that's just bubble gum."

"Is it really that good?" Luffy asked. "Can I have a piece?!"

Zoey took a piece out of her pocket. "Knock yourself out."

Luffy took the piece and popped it in his mouth. Two seconds later,

"BLEH!" The captain spit his piece right out. "THAT'S DISGUSTING!"

"Hey, don't knock it 'til you try it." Zoey said.

"Is it really that bad, Luffy?!" asked Chopper.

Luffy couldn't answer because he was too busy wiping his tongue on the deck to get rid of the taste.

Nami shook her head, the crew's antics bothered her a great deal. Suddenly, Nami felt a disturbance in the air pressure. She had the unique ability to sense upcoming severe weather before it hits! A skill most useful when traveling a sea as unpredictable as the New World.

"Look alive, everyone! There's a nasty storm coming!" Nami said.

The crew immediately sprang into action. When it came to a storm or Sea King attack, they were like a well-oiled machine.

The winds blew wild and the rain poured hard, but the Straw Hats weren't fazed. They furled the sails and tied everything down as Franky the shipwright took the helm o keep the ship steady.

"When is this storm gonna blow over, Nami?!" Chopper yelled over the howling winds.

"We're almost out of it!" Nami yelled back. Using her binoculars, she spotted a clear area. "Franky! Turn the ship to ten o'clock!"

"Roger!" Franky skillfully maneuvered the ship and brought it to the clear zone.

"Phew! That was too close!" Usopp said.

"It's weird though..." Nami said as she observed their location. "Look at all this fog...it's crazy."

"It sure is spooky looking fog!" Luffy said, excited. "Like that time in the Florian Triangle where we met Brook!"

"Yohohoho! How nostalgic!" Brook chortled.

"Where exactly are we, Nami?" asked Nico Robin, the crew's archeologist.

"Let's see..." Nami looked at the compass.

"Then what's that over there?" Robin pointed to an island shaped silhouette.

"Huh?! That can't be!" Nami peered as hard as she could to see what she could make out through the fog.

"Franky! Get closer to that island!" Luffy ordered.

Franky moved the ship closer and closer.

"You think we'll see another ghost ship?!" Luffy said, bursting with enthusiasm.

"Oh, I certainly hope not!" Brook said, holding onto Chopper.

Chopper whimpered. "Please don't let it be nothing scary!"

The ship finally pulled out of the fog, and were greeted by plenty of sunshine and a normal looking island!

"This...is Haunted Isle?" Usopp said.

Zoey looked up. "Yeah, home sweet home."

"Oh, man! What a rip off!" Luffy whined.

"Thank goodness." Brook and Chopper sighed in relief.

"If there were really ghosts here, I'd be scared to death!" said Brook. "Even though I'm already dead! Yohohohohoho!"

Zoey turned to Brook. "You're scared of ghosts?!" she said shocked. "But you're a skeleton!"

"Sure, I'm a skeleton, but I can't help being scared myself!" Brook said.

Zoey looked at Brook like he just spoke German. A skeleton afraid of ghosts?

"Well, since we're here. We might as well stock up on supplies. Robin and I will do the shopping" said Nami. "Chopper, we'll need you to carry some stuff."

"I'm on it!" Chopper said with a salute.

"May I come too, Nami?" Brook asked. "A nice walk is just what I need to perk up these old bones!"

"I'm coming too!" Luffy said. "This island may be normal, but I still wanna go!"

"Alright, alright." said Nami. "Then Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, and Franky will watch the ship." She looked at Zoey, who was still napping on the lawn. "What about you, Zoey? You're home now."

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'll catch up with you." She yawned and closed her eyes. "I'm just gonna...take a little nap..." The crew heard her snoring.

Everyone stared.

"She sure likes to sleep." Sanji said.

"What's wrong with that?" Zoro said. He sat against the wall and started sleeping too.

"Must be contagious..." Usopp said.

* * *

The five pirates ventured into the town. It was completely normal. Normal shops, normal people, normal everything!

Nami was surprised. "Huh. This sure is a nice island."

"Yohohoho! It's good to visit a peaceful island!" Brook said. "Hard to believe anyone would think it's haunted."

"Hey! Look at that!" Luffy pointed to what could be the only unusual building in town. It was a mansion that was two stories of black. The roof was black, the porch was black, even the front door was black.

"What a strange house." Robin said with a smile. "I like it."

"No duh you like it." Nami said. "Have you ever seen so much black in your life?"

"I've never seen a house like this before!" Chopper said.

"No one has seen a house like this before..." Brook said, creeped out by the mansion.

"Let's check it out!" Luffy ran at full speeds.

"Luffy! Wait up!" Nami, Robin, Brook, and Chopper followed their captain.

The Straw Hats looked up at the banner that hung over the house door that was written in drippy red letters;

'HAUNTED ISLE SPOOKTACULAR TOUR'

"Woo-hoo! Awesome!" Luffy exclaimed. "You think we'll see a ghost?!"

"I hope not!" Brook said nervously.

The door opened and out came not a ghost, but a woman with long, dark brown hair, a mauve halter top and a pair of cargo shorts. For some strange reason, she was barefoot.

The dull expression on her face said that she just doesn't want to be here.

"Are you here for the tour?" she asked.

"YES!" Luffy said.

The woman stuck her hand out. "That'll be 10,000 berries per person."

"WHAT?! That's too expensive!" Nami shouted.

"Oh, come on, Nami! Don't be a cheapskate!" Luffy whined.

"Yes, Nami." Robin said. "All good things come with a price."

"You too...?" said Nami.

"100,000 berries, Sweets. Take it for leave it." the woman said, irritated.

Knowing there was no way out of this, Nami growled, reached into her pocket, and pulled out a wad of cash.

The tour guide snatched the the cash and put in her pocket. "Welcome to the Haunted Isle Spooktacular Tour." she droned in the most bored voice. "My name is Fang and I'll be your ghoulish guide."

Nami was already bored by the guide's lack of enthusiasm.

"The first documented case of Haunted Isle began 300 years ago, where an entire fleet of Marine ships mysteriously vanished from the harbor."

"Cool!" Luffy said.

"Disappeared? But how?" Nami asked.

"What part of the word mysteriously don't you understand?" Fang quipped harshly.

Nami frowned.

"Anyway, things were quiet 100 years later until a lucky prospector named Augustus Fearman found gold here. Rich beyond his wildest dreams, he bought the island and built this mansion to keep his vast fortune safe, not trusting in banks."

Fang's expression became dark. Well, darker.

"As the years went by, many believed the curse of Haunted Isle have been lifted. Until Augustus disappeared and was never seen again." she said without a hint of dramatic flair. "Moving on."

She led the Straw Hats into the mansion. Inside, it was a museum filled with wax statues of various monsters. "Since Fearman's disappearance, Haunted Isle gained it's infamous name when strange paranormal activity has occurred. Here are our most famous sightings."

She presented the monster statues one by one. "Vampires, werewolves, zombies, ghosts, witches, and most imfamously, the hone-onna."

Brook looked at the statues of the hone-onna. They looked like Brook, only they had painted on eye-lashes and had colorful wigs and dresses on.

Luffy laughed. "They must be your cousins, Brook!"

"I don't think so..." Brook said. "Though they do look quite-"

"AAAAAH!" Nami suddenly screamed.

Brook and Chopper jumped.

"WHAT IS IT?!" Chopper screamed. "A GHOST?!"

"A GHOST?!" Brook said. He could feel his soul nearly leaving his body.

Nami hissed in pain. Her arm was being twisted by Fang.

"You've got some nerve trying to pickpocket me!" the tour guide growled.

"Stop that! You're gonna break her arm!" Chopper screamed.

Fang huffed and shoved Nami to the dirty floor. "I'm gonna have to ask you to leave!"

Nami got up and pointed at Fang. "Then I want my money back!"

"No deal, sister. You paid for the tour, then you try to steal from an employee, you ain't getting anything back!"

Enraged, Nami was about to strike until Robin stopped her. "Nami, this is nothing to get angry about. Let's go."

The Straw Hats left the mansion, but not before getting one last lick from Fang.

"And don't come back!" she shouted.

Nami wanted to stab that woman, but Robin won't let her.

"I can't believe you, Nami!" Luffy said. "That place was full of cool stuff!"

"You mean full of junk! This place is a tourist trap!" Nami spat out. "I just can't believe how she was able to stop me like that! No one ever knows that I pickpocket them! I was so careful!"

Robin looked thoughtful, then looked back at Fang. She gruffed back inside the mansion.

"Yes," Robin said. "That was pretty skilled..."


	3. Suspicious Smells and a Peeping Skeleton

Back on the Thousand Sunny, Franky and Usopp were tinkering with a special weapon. It looked like a powerful, industrial cannon.

"This baby is gonna blow any enemy away!" said Franky.

"Yeah!" said Usopp. "It's gonna be-"

Suddenly, Usopp sniffed the air and gagged. "Do you smell that?!" He held his nose.

Franky sniffed a little. "WHOA!" He covered his nose. "What is that?!"

Sanji came out from the kitchen. "Hey! What's that smell?! I can smell it from here!"

The smell even bothered Zoro. He woke up with a snort. "GAH! What is that?! Did someone just fart?!"

The only person not reacting to the smell was Zoey, who was still sleeping and sunbathing.

The four pirates looked at the girl. They used their noses and followed the source of the smell.

And sure enough, the nauseating essence was coming from Zoey.

"Hey! Wake up!" Zoro nudged Zoey with his foot.

"Huh? What's up?" Zoey groaned.

"You smell, that's what's up." Franky said.

"Yeah! Did something crawl on ya and die?!" Usopp said, nose plugged.

Zoey's eyes went wide. She quickly got up and smelled her still pale arms. They felt very hot from the sun, but they definitely smelled.

In fact, her whole entire body stank.

"I'm sorry." she said. "I guess I should leave." She walked over to the edge of the ship. "Thank you for bringing me home."

The boys watched the girl hop off the ship, land on the deck, and run to the village.

"That was a quick exit." Sanji said.

"She really needs to take a bath." Franky said. "It's like she never had one in her life."

* * *

In the village, Luffy, Nami, Chopper, Robin, and Brook were still walking around the town.

"So, where to next?" Robin said.

"To a store to get some supplies." Nami said. "Then, we get off this stupid island."

"Huh?" Chopper sniffed something. "BLECH! What is that smell?!"

"What do you smell, Chopper?" Brook asked.

Chopper's eyes started to tear up. "The stench is making my eyes water! What is that?!"

"Hey, look!" Luffy pointed. "It's Zoey!"

The pirates spotted Zoey among the townspeople. She looked rather frantic.

"Hey, Zoey!" Luffy said. He ran up to the girl.

"Oh! Uh, hey, Luffy!" Zoey said, waving.

Luffy's sniffed the air around Zoey's person and gagged. "WHOA! You stink! What happened?!"

"Uh, I haven't had a shower since I was lost at sea." Zoey said. "I need to go take a bath."

Brook approached them. "Do you think you can take us to the right store so we can get supplies first? I mean, if it's not too much to ask."

Zoey looked at Brook. She really wanted to shower, but she couldn't say no to Brook.

"Sure, anything for you, Brook." Zoey smiled. "I'll show you guys around."

"Great! Thank you, Zoey!" said Brook.

With Zoey's help, she took them to a quaint looking shop. "This is the cheapest place for high quality stuff." Zoey said. "If travelers aren't interested in the tour guides, they come here to stock up."

"Well, it's about time we found a decent place here." Nami grumped as she walked in.

Zoey turned to Robin. "What's up with her?"

"We had a little problem at the Haunted Tour." Robin said.

"Indeed," Brook said. "Nami was trying to pickpocket her money from the tour guide."

"Seriously?!" Zoey blurted out. "She tried to steal from Fang?!"

"You know the tour guide?" Robin asked.

Zoey nodded. "Yeah! Fang maybe a pretty face, but she's one of the toughest chicks on the island!"

"Yeah! She was really scary!" Chopper said. "Even scarier than Nami when she's harsh with money!"

"Yeah," Luffy said. "Nami's a real cheapskate!"

 **POW!**

Nami delivered a hard punch to Luffy's head. "For good reason!" she snapped. "Unlike you idiots!"

Zoey frowned at Nami's behavior. "Y'know, you shouldn't be mean to your own friends!"

"Excuse me?" said Nami.

"Maybe if you were little nicer, people might actually liking you." Zoey pointed out.

Nami gave the girl a nasty glare. If looks could kill...

Seeing both girls look ready to explode, Brook tried to be the peacekeeper. "Now, ladies. Let's not get so worked up-"

The shop's doors suddenly swung open and there was a group of beautiful women.

"LOOK! There he is!" one of them pointed at Brook.

"It's Soul King Brook!"

"It's really him!"

"Oh, he's so handsome!"

"Come here, big boy!"

The women stampeded into the store and flocked to Brook like bees on a honeycomb. The hugged him and kissed him as if he were Adonis.

"Whoa! Where did all these girls come from?!" Luffy said.

"And why are they fawning over Brook?!" Chopper said. Normally women would be terrified of a living skeleton.

"Well, Brook was a famous rock star the last two years." Robin mentioned. "So I guess it's no surprise he's so popular."

Zoey separated the adoring girls from Brook. "Okay, ladies. That's enough. Give the king some space."

The girls pouted like little kids before walking away.

Brook's entire skull was covered in kiss marks. "Wow..." He crumbled to the floor. "That was amazing..."

Nami sighed and rubbed her head. "What has this world come to?"

Robin looked outside. "We better get going. It's already nighttime."

"Huh? You're leaving?!" Zoey said.

"Yeah, we just need to purchase all this stuff then head back to the ship." Nami said.

"Aw! Can't we stay a little longer?" Luffy said. "I wanna go back inside the haunted house!"

Zoey shook her head. "Can't. The spooktacular tour closes at night."

Luffy growled. "I was so looking forward to seeing a ghost!"

"Luffy," Zoey said. "Haunted Isle is just a ordinary island. And the people only come here for the tourist traps and that's it. In reality, there's no such thing as ghosts, or monsters, or anything supernatural."

"And thank goodness for that!" Brook said. "I agree with Nami. Let's get going!"

Zoey looked sad. "Really? You guys are gonna leave?"

"Yes, we have everything we need." Robin said.

Zoey sighed. "Okay..."

"Is something wrong, Zoey?" asked Brook.

"Well...I'm just gonna miss you guys, that's all. You've been so good to me and all." Zoey explained.

"Don't sweat it! We'll come back here someday!" Luffy said.

Zoey smiled, but her smile faltered a little.

* * *

With all their things gathered, the Straw hats returned to their ship.

"We're back!" Luffy said.

"Did you bring enough food?" Sanji said. He, Zoro, and Franky came out.

"Yup! Let's have a banquet tonight!" Luffy ordered.

"No!" Nami snipped. "We just bought this food with all the money we have! We're flat broke and we can't afford on you pigging out and then we end up with no food the next day!"

"Oh, my." Robin said. "Seems like we have money problems again."

Nami sighed. "We definitely need more money. At this rate, our lives depend on it."

"Huh?" Chopper sniffed something.

"What is it, Chopper?" asked Brook.

"I smell something."

"Is it Zoey's stink again?" Luffy asked.

Chooper shook his head. "No, it smells..." He morphed into his reindeer form and sniffed some more. "Something fresh and clean..." He sniffed some more. "And warm water..."

He suddenly gasped. "There's someone in the bathroom!"

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted.

The crew raced to the bathroom.

"How could you guys let someone get on the ship?!" Nami scolded the boys.

"We didn't know anyone got on!" Zoro said.

"Yeah! We've been here all day!" Franky said.

As the crew came close to the bathroom door, Brook picked up a strange noise.

"STOP, EVERYONE!" Brook ordered.

Everyone stopped and turned to the skeleton.

"What is it now, Brook?!" Nami said.

"Allow me." Brook walked in front of the crowd, and put his nonexistent ear against the door.

"La, la, la, la, la, la, laaaaa."

Brook heard a woman's voice come from the other side of the door.

"What a beautiful voice..." Brook was entranced by the woman's melodic voice. "With such a gorgeous voice..."

Blood stared to drip from his nose socket, his imagination getting the best of him.

"There must be a gorgeous naked lady behind that door! Yohohohoooo!"

Brook unsheathed his cane sword and slashed the door in half.

"BROOK! NOT THE DOOR!" Franky shouted.

But Brook didn't care He raced inside with hearts in his eye soles. "Hello, my lovely song bird! Yohohoho!"

But what he saw made Brook freeze. His lovesick state was gone.

Instead, he began to feel terror.

There, floating, that's right, floating in the middle of the bathroom was a long haired woman that was completely white and transparent with a pink towel wrapped around her.

The apparition saw Brook and horror crept on her face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Brook and the ghostly woman screamed.

"Brook! What happened?!" Luffy said as he rushed in. He gasped seeing the specter.

"A GHOST!" Brook screeched out before he fainted.

The ghost kept screaming as she flew through the ceiling.

"Holy crap! That was a ghost!" Luffy said. He pushed through the crew and went outside. He saw the ghost fleeing to the black mansion.

"Luffy!" Nami screamed. "What is going on?!"

Luffy turned to the crew with a big smile on his face.

"Listen up, guys!" Luffy commanded. "We're going to the haunted mansion!"


	4. The Hauntings Begin

"What are you talking about, Luffy?!" Usopp said.

"And what do you mean go to the haunted mansion?!" asked Franky as he carried Brook's limp, unconscious body.

"We gotta go to the haunted house and get that ghost!" Luffy said.

Brook started to wake. "Ooohhh...what happened?"

"Brook! You remember the ghost, right?!" Luffy asked. "We're gonna catch it!"

Brook gasped in horror. The image of the wailing ghost entered his mind. "The ghost!"

The skeleton fainted again.

"Luffy! We are not going into that haunted house!" Nami said, pointing to said haunted house.

"She's right, Luffy!" Usopp said in agreement. "Don't you remember what happened at Thriller Bark?! We barely got of that haunted horror fest with our lives!"

"But Thriller Bark wasn't really haunted," Zoro said. "It was just a warlord of the sea with a Devil Fruit behind it."

This was true. Thriller Bark was supposedly a wandering ghost island filled with zombies. But it was really the work of Gecko Moria, a man with the power to steal people's shadows and stuff them into corpses, thus bringing them to life.

"Zoro's right." Sanji said. "For all we know, this could be another scheme like Thriller Bark. And could not have been a real ghost."

"Then it's settled! Real or not, we're going!" Luffy declared.

"NO WAY!" Usopp said. "We're not going and that's final!"

Luffy huffed. "I'm the captain here, so I decide we check out the haunted house!"

Usopp tensed up and fell onto the ground. "I think I've got I-can't-move-my-legs-anymore disease!"

Zoro put a hand on Usopp's shoulder. "Give it up, Usopp. The captain's made up his mind."

"And it doesn't matter whether we refuse or not." Franky included. He peered to the island. "So, that's the house, huh? It sure sticks out like a sore thumb!"

Chopper got out his smelling salts and put it under Brook's nose. Or rather, his nose hole.

"AH! Huh?!" Brook looked around. "Was I having a nightmare?!"

Luffy shook his head. "Nope, we're gonna go to the mansion to find the ghost!"

"Oh, nohohoho..." Brook sobbed.

"Shall we draw straws to see who goes with Luffy?" Robin suggested, taking out the straws.

* * *

After the straw drawing, Luffy was the first to hop off the ship. Along with him came Robin and Sanji.

However, the ones not so lucky were Nami and Brook.

"Oh, why...?" Brook whimpered.

Nami started weeping. "Why does this always happen to me?" she asked no one. She and the skeleton were terrified.

Brook turned to Nami. "Perhaps a look at your panties can cheer me up-

 **WHACK!**

Nami kicked Brook right up his jaw. "YEAH, RIGHT!" she scolded.

"Come on, you guys!" Luffy said. "Let's go! Let's go!"

The two scaredy-cats sighed. This was going to be a long night.

The rest of the Straw Hats watched from the ship. "You think they'll find this ghost?" Zoro said.

"At least they're gonna find out and not me." Chopper said.

"Same here." Usopp said.

"In the meantime, I'm gonna fix the door that idiot Brook sliced up." Franky growled. "If he ever does that again, he's gonna wish he never came back from the dead!"

While the pirates stayed on the ship, Luffy and his group ventured back to Haunted Isle.

"So, what was the ghost like?" Sanji asked.

"It was a woman and she was naked!" Luffy said. "She must have been taking a bath!"

"How would a ghost even take a bath?" Robin pondered.

"Well, I bathe every now and then." Brook said. "Not to mention I can still poop."

Nami slapped him upside the head. "No one needs to know about that!"

"Here we are!" Luffy said.

The group arrived at the mansion. It was dark and creepy as ever. The windows of the tall building stared like a row of dead eyes looking down at the little band of pirates.

"Sheesh. What a dump." Sanji quipped. "And that black paint job doesn't help."

Robin smiled. "Indeed, what a splendid home."

Brook gulped. "I don't think so..." The skeleton shivered so much, the crew could literally hear his bones rattle.

"Hey, listen! Brook's rattling!" Luffy laughed.

Robin chuckled as Sanji rolled his eyes. "Come on, Brook. Don't be such a wuss." Sanji snipped. He turned his attention to Nami. "Don't worry, Nami dear! If you get frightened, I'll be right here for you!" he said sweetly.

"Somehow that doesn't make me feel safe..." said Nami. Ghosts were scary but a pervert like Sanji was just as frightening.

Luffy knocked on the nail studded door. "Hello?"

There was no answer.

Luffy tried to open the door, but it was locked. So the captain ripped the doorknob right out of the door. "There! Let's go!"

The pirates entered the mansion. They ventured inside through the monster museum wing of the mansion.

"So, what's with the monster statues?" Sanji asked, lighting up a cigarette.

"They're rumored to be the monsters that haunt this isle." Nami explained. "But I don't believe that."

"Why not?" Luffy said. "They could be real. After all, we've got a living skeleton!"

"Luffy, Brook was brought back to life by a devil fruit. And while devil fruits exist, there's no way monsters like vampires, ghosts or stuff like that exists."

"I don't think so." said Robin. "We've experienced a lot of things that shouldn't exist. So it could be possible our ghost is real. And I'm quite interested in learning more of this island's history."

"So, where do you think the ghost is?" Luffy asked. "HEY! GHOST LADY! WHERE ARE YOU?!" he yelled out.

"Luffy! The ghost isn't really going to answer!" Sanji said.

 **CRASH!**

The Straw hats froze. A loud noise came from one of the bedrooms.

"What was that?!" Brook squeaked, rattling.

"It could be the ghost!" Luffy said, excited.

Faced with another locked door, Luffy busted it open. "Hello?" Luffy gawked at what he saw.

"What is it, Luffy?" Sanji asked before his jaw dropped, losing his cigarette.

Robin just stared while Nami and Brook screamed.

The walls were covered in claw marks. The was no furniture besides an old mattress.

But what the pirates were staring at was the hairy creature covered in dark brown fur. The snarling beast turned, then lunged itself forward.

* * *

Back on the Thousand Sunny, Franky had just finished building a new bathroom door and placed it on the hinges. "There! All done!"

"Nice work, Franky!" Usopp said.

Chopper looked concerned. "Do you think the guys are alright?"

"Don't worry about it, Chopper." Usopp assured his little human reindeer pal. "Those guys are tough as nails when it comes to monsters."

Zoro came out of the kitchen. "Hey, guys. I found this on the kitchen table!"

"What is it?" Franky asked as he, Usopp, and Chopper came down to the deck.

In Zoro's hand was a huge basket full of shiny red apples.

Chopper tilted his head. "Apples?"

"There was a note on it." Zoro took out the note and read it out loud. "I wasn't in the mood to cook for you bums. So take these apples. Sanji."

The swordsman scowled. "That crap cook..."

"If Nami or Robin were here, he'd cook up a feast before he left!" Franky said, grabbing the biggest apple.

"That's Sanji for ya." Usopp said as he took an apple and had the first big bite.

Chopper and Zoro grabbed their apples and the four pirates chowed down.

"Wow! These apples are delicious!" Chopper said with his mouth full.

Usopp hummed with satisfaction. "Yeah! They're so crispy!" His eyes dropped a little. "And juicy..." He let out a yawn.

Franky yawned as well. So did Chopper and Zoro.

The pirates suddenly felt tired. So very tired...

One by one, the boys closed their eyes and fell fast asleep.

A tall, pale woman appeared on the ship. She wore a dark, long sleeveless dress and boots with pointy toes. Her long black hair hung down to her waist. Skull earrings dangled from her earlobes.

The woman smiled her blood red lips at the sleeping pirates. But it a wasn't a pleasant smile.


	5. Battle at the Black Mansion

"What kind of monster is this?!" Luffy screamed as he dodged the creature's swipes.

Sanji flipped the light switch and the crew screamed, except for cool-headed Robin.

The creature was a brown-furred wolf standing on two legs like a person. It's mane was long and shaggy, it almost resembled human hair.

Nami saw the clothes the monster was wearing, a mauve tank top and jeans, only they were torn and tattered.

"It's the tour guide lady!" Luffy exclaimed.

"S-S-SHE'S A WEREWOLF!" Brook screamed.

"There's no such thing as werewolves!" Nami said. "It's obviously a Zoan devil fruit power!"

Zoan type devil fruits allow people to transform into animals and or animal hybrids.

"That woman ate something like a Wolf Wolf fruit!" Nami said.

"I got this!" Luffy jumped in and was about to deliver a hard punch to the monster.

But the werewolf grabbed Luffy's arm and threw him right through a wall. He screamed as he fell outside.

"Luffy!" Nami screamed.

"That wolf's strong! Like, crazy strong!" Chopper squealed.

"Cien Fleur!" Robin said.

The werewolf was going to go after the rest of the crew until several hands appeared on it's body and wrapped around it. Robin used her devil fruit power to restrain the monster in place.

But the werewolf wasn't taking it so lightly. The creature bit one of Robin's hands.

Robin hissed in pain. The hands began to disappear off the werewolf as Robin fell to the floor.

"Robin, what's wrong?!" Luffy said.

Robin didn't answer, she groaned.

Sanji, Nami, and Brook watched as Robin's entire body started to shake. She gripped her head as she kept shaking.

"ROBIN!" Sanji screamed.

Robin felt her body growing bigger...and hairier.

Black hair started to grow on her arms and legs. It grew until it covered her entire body. Robin's toes ripped out of her lovely black slipper shoes, revealing that they became clawed and hairy.

"I-It can't be..." Brook said, rattling nonstop.

Robin's body became covered in black fur. Her ears became pointed and her fingers and toes were clawed.

A snout came from her face.

Nami's eyes started to well up with fear. "Robin...she's becoming a-a-"

"AARRROOOOOOOOOO!" Robin howled.

"W-W-WEREWOLF!" Brook and Nami screamed.

Robin had transformed into a werewolf. The only traces of her now were her torn clothes and long back hair.

Fang and Robin sniffed each other carefully, then flashed their eyes in the direction of the Straw Hat pirates.

But mainly Brook.

"Uh...they're looking right at me!" Brook quivered.

With a snarl and a growl, the werewolves lunged at Brook. They bit down on an arm and leg and began to run off with the skeleton!

"Brook! NO!" Sanji was going after them. But the brown werewolf kicked Sanji with her hind legs, sending him into the ceiling.

"They're crazy fast and strong!" Chopper said.

The werewolves continued to run.

"NOT SO FAST!" Luffy stretched his rubber arms out and grabbed Robin's tail. But that didn't stop Luffy as he and Brook were being taken away.

"We gotta stop them!" Nami wasn't scared anymore. She and Chopper pulled Sanji's head out from the ceiling. A little bit of blood dribbled from his head and jaw.

But Sanji wasn't fazed. He followed Nami and Chopper to stop those werewolves.

"Geez! Just how fast are these monsters?!" Sanji hissed.

"Because they're real monsters!" Nami said, answering his question.

 _'But to think; real werewolves!'_ Nami said in her mind. _'This island really is haunted!'_

The werewolves entered the den of the mansion. It was huge and grand, the only light source was the fireplace.

But it was glowing with green flames!

"What the-?!" Sanji gasped.

The monsters carrying Brook and Luffy were running right towards the flames.

"HEY! STOP! STOP! STOP!" Luffy shouted angrily.

"NONONONONONONO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Brook screamed.

"NOOOOOOO!" The pirates screamed as they jumped in without thinking.

The crew expected them to burn, but the flames didn't hurt.

Instead, the flames morphed into the shape of a monster's fanged maw and swallowed them all whole!

The flames died down. There was no one in the parlor.

The Straw Hat Pirates and the two werewolves had disappeared.


	6. The Scary Truth

Brook screamed as he was dragged down a swirling green vortex. Everything was a blur.

It felt like a hurricane swept everyone up. The pirates all disbanded in separate ways.

Brook screamed as he fell deeper and deeper. The green fog dissipated and a desolate looking land came into view.

 **CRASH!**

The skeleton plowed right into the ground, making a Brook-shaped hole.

Brook could only groan in pain as he laid in his hole.

Suddenly, Brook felt something grab his pants and yank him out.

It was the Fang werewolf and the Robin werewolf!

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Brook screamed as the werewolves pounced on him. He jumped out of the way and was going to run until Robin grabbed his ankle with her teeth, she tore his shoe to shreds and bit down on his feet.

"NO! NO! DON'T EAT ME! GYAAAAAAAAH!" Brook felt the other she-wolf pounce on him, and started licking his skull!

"NO! NOOOOOOO!" Brook started to panic, but giggled. "Yohohohoho! That tickles! Yohohohohohoho!"

Brook felt Robin licking his foot inside her mouth and Fang kept licking his skull.

Now Brook was getting licked and tasted by these monsters.

"YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO STOP! I'M VERY TICKLISH! YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Brook laughed and begged for them to stop.

These werewolves weren't really hurting him, until,

 **CRUNCH!**

"OOOWWWW!" Brook felt a sharp pain in his chest. Fang was gnawing on his ribs!

"OW! NOW IT HURTS AND TICKLES!" Brook screeched.

Brook was at his wit's end until the werewolves suddenly stopped.

Their ears perked up, as if hearing a sound. They took off.

"Huh?" Brook looked and saw his attackers leaving. "Oh, they're gone." he sighed with much relief. "I thought I was going to laugh or be scared to death! Although I'm already dead to begin with! Yohohoho!"

But Brook stopped laughing when he realized were he was.

He was right in the middle of a graveyard.

Brook felt terror all through his bones. The graveyard was dark and decaying. Old tombstones were placed here and there, white fog rolled upon the ground. The trees were bare of leaves and completely dead. The sky was filled with black clouds.

"I felt faint..." Brook really wanted to faint right now, but he can't. Right now, he had to find his friends.

He looked around. "How am I suppose to find the rest of the crew?"

"Brook?!"

Brook's non-existent ears perked up. "Huh? That voice!"

He spun around and it was Zoey!

"Oh my gosh! Brook is that you?!"

"Zoey?! What in the world are you doing here?!" Brook was completely flabbergasted.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing!" Zoey said. "You shouldn't be here!" She paused. "Well, I mean, they'll probably make an exception for you. But-"

"What do you mean an exception? What is this place? What's going on?!" Brook was overflowing with questions that needed answers.

Zoey was silent for what felt like forever. Then she took a deep breath and took Brook's hand. "Come with me. Before someone sees us."

Zoey placed her foot down, and it began to sink! Brook could only watch in astonishment as Zoey's entire body sunk into the ground.

"Wait! What's happening?!" Brook tried to get away, but Zoey's grip was surprisingly strong.

She and skeleton sunk underground.

* * *

Elsewhere, Nami, Chopper and Sanji had landed in a lake of green, murky water.

"BLECH!" Nami spat out some of the filthy water that got in her mouth. "Where are we?!"

Sanji came out with Chopper slung on his shoulder. "I knew we were gonna fall into some weird stuff again."

Nami cupped some water in her hand. It felt so thick and clammy. "This water is disgusting!"

"The water's not the only thing wrong here." Sanji noted.

Nami looked off in the distance and gasped. They were in a dark, spooky wasteland. It looked like Thriller Bark, only much more dark and gloomy.

"This place looks like a nightmare!" Chopper squealed.

"Where's Luffy? And Brook?" Nami wondered.

"Lost. Just like we are." Sanji said.

The crew got out of the water.

"Great. Now what do we do?!" Chopper said.

Sanji looked around and spotted something. "Look! There's a village over there!"

Nami and Chopper looked their friend's way and saw an old house sitting on a hill.

It was a big, old wooden heap, with two pointy towers like witches' hats. The shutters sagged on their hinges, and ivy crawled up the walls.

"Yikes! That place is scarier than the black mansion!" Chopper said, clinging to Sanji's head.

"HEY! You only do this to Zoro! Get off!" Sanji yelled, pulling the little reindeer off.

"You think someone up there can help us?" Nami asked Sanji.

"I don't think so. But knowing Luffy, he's stupid enough to walk into a creepy place like that." Sanji sighed. "We might as well check it out."

Sanji, Nami, and Chopper ventured up the swampy area and went up the hill to the old house.

The crew walked up the rickety front steps. Nami and Chopper whimpered at the dragon-shaped door knocker.

Sanji reached for the handle and knocked it with three loud raps.

The door opened with a long, eerie creak.

Lightning cracked across the sky as Sanji, Nami, and Chopper stared up at a towering giant of a man.

"EYAAAAAAAAAH!" Nami and Chopper screamed, hugging each other.

Sanji bit down on his cigarette.

The man's face was a hideous sight to behold. His long, muscular legs stretched in his black pants, but he didn't wear a shirt. So the crew saw the nasty scars and stiches on his massive chest.

His square face was pale next to his coal black hair. There was a stitch that went all across his forehead and he had one on each wrist.

There was even a stitch all the way across his neck.

"Hrmmm?" the man groaned. His voice was deep and grave.

"Uh, we're looking for a boy in a straw hat and a skeleton with an afro." Sanji said. "Have you seen either of them?"

"No," the hulking man pointed to the right. "You can try the village over there."

The pirates looked over and there was a small village off in the distance.

"Okay! Thanks!" Nami said quickly. She pulled Chopper and Sanji away and decided to make a hasty retreat.

She wished she had more strength to carry friends away to get out of there faster. The monstrous looking man's intense gaze practically seared a hole in Nami's head as she hurried down the hill.

The gang made it back to the bottom of the hill. "That was too close!" Nami sighed with much relief.

"That guy looked like a zombie!" Chopper said. He eyes widened. "What if Moria is on this island and pulling the same scheme again?!"

"Then we better find Luffy and Brook before something happens to them!" Nami said. "Come on! To the village!" Nami ran off.

"As you command, Nami dear!" Sanji gushed as he pranced after her.

Chopper followed. "Wait for me!"

The pirates headed straight for the village. As they left, however, Zoey and Brook emerged from the ground.

"H-How did you do that?!" asked a bewildered Brook. "Are you a devil fruit user?!"

"No," Zoey said. "I'm a zombie."

Brook took a step back. "What?!"

"I'm a zombie." Zoey said.

"B-But you can't be!" the skeleton said, feeling scared.

Zoey sighed. "Guess you need proof." She grabbed her head and pulled it right off her body.

Brook screamed, he couldn't help it.

"If this isn't proof that I'm one of the undead, I don't know what is." Zoey said as he tossed her head in her hand.

Zoey put her head back on. She saw Brook looking ready to faint.

"You really don't have to be afraid." Zoey said. "But I really am a zombie."

It felt like Brook was living in a nightmare. This whole world can't be real, but it certainly felt real.

"So...this is really happening, is it?" Brook said, trembling.

Zoey nodded. "Yep, it is." she said. "I take it you've never met a zombie before, have you?"

"W-Well, not a friendly one." Brook admitted. "I feel a bit lightheaded..."

"Then we better get you inside before you fall over." Zoey joked. "Verona can help you."

"Verona?"

"That's right. And she's a friend to all monsters, ghouls, and ghosts." Zoey took Brook's hand. "Come on, let's go."

"B-But I can't!" Brook replied. "One of my friends was turned into a werewolf!"

"Then you're in good hands. Verona is a witch!"

Brook gasped. "A witch?!"

"Yeah, she's the perfect person who can help you."

Zoey and Brook went up the stairs and to the porch. Brook gulped as Zoey knocked on the door.

The frightening giant poked his head out the door. "Yes?"

"AAAAAAAH!" Brook screamed and jumped into Zoey's arms.

"Hey, Morris." Zoey said. "Is Verona here?"

The giant grumbled and nodded. He ushered the zombie and skeleton to come in.

"Let's go, Bones." Zoey said as she carried the skeleton inside the mansion.


	7. The Frightened Ghost

When Brook walked in, his fears were realized as the inside of the mansion looked just as scary.

In the front hallway, there were stone statues of monsters with gaping jaws and bulging eyes. From the ceiling hung a chandelier draped with cobwebs. Everything was dark and dreary.

Brook gulped. "What a spooky house!"

Zoey smiled. "I know, isn't it great? Verona's so lucky!" She and Brook followed Morris to the living room.

"Have a seat." Morris murmured.

Brook and Zoey sat on a dusty couch shaped like bat wings.

"Wait here." Morris grumbled before skulking away.

Zoey was smiling and waiting patiently, but Brook was shivering and rattling.

"Brook, relax." Zoey reminded him.

"B-But it's hard for me to relax!" Brook replied. "This place is so scary! I just bet it's crawling with ghosts!"

Zoey rolled her eyes. "Brook, you're a skeleton. You shouldn't be afraid of ghosts. After all, you're kind of like a ghost. I mean, you're dead as a ghost, aren't you?"

"W-Well, this is true. But, ever since I was alive, ghosts have always scared me!" Brook told his friend. "And when I became a skeleton, I was too scared to even look at myself!"

Zoey put a hand on Brook's shoulder. "Don't worry, buddy. Nothing here's gonna scare-"

 **BOOM!**

A loud noise erupted from below them. Brook jumped and almost fell on top of Zoey. They looked to see a door open. A teenage girl came out in a puff of green smoke. She had long, violet hair and wore a white lab coat. She had goggles over her eyes that made her look like an insect.

"Whew! That should do it!" the girl said.

"Morgan! Are you at it again?!" Zoey said.

The girl named Morgan took off her goggles. "Relax, I'm not making another pet! I'm just running a chore for Mother!"

Just then, a woman calmly walked into the room. Brook's eye sockets went wide.

"Yoho!" the skeleton breathed out.

The woman was absolutely gorgeous! With her long black hair, pale as the moon skin, and emerald green eyes! She was so stunning!

"What a beauty! Yohohoho!" Brook swooned.

The woman smiled. "Why, thank you."

"Hello, Verona." Zoey said politely.

"It's a pleasure seeing you again, Zoey." said Verona.

Brook noticed that Verona was carrying a lovely bouquet of healthy, fully bloomed pink petunias. She turned to Morgan. "Sweetie, there's green smoke."

"Sorry, Mother." Morgan went back down to the basement. A second later, the smoke changed. Now it was blue.

Verona smiled. "There! That's better. Morgan's my little mad scientist." she explained, walking over to Brook and Zoey. "She quite a genius. But she still makes a few mistakes here and there. After all, she's only thirteen."

Brook cringed a little and covered his nose hole. "Aren't you a bit concerned about those fumes? That smell is awful!" he complained. "It's not poisonous, is it?"

"Hardly at all." Verona said. She held the petunias up into a cloud of blue smoke. When the fog cleared, the petals became brown and dead, they wilted and sagged.

"Much better!" Verona chirped. "My flowers are all ready for the kitchen table!"

Brook stared as Verona went to put the flowers away.

A few moments later, Verona returned. "So, what can I do for you, Zoey?"

"Well, this is my friend, Brook." Zoey said, introducing the skeleton. "His friend got turned into a werewolf by Fang."

"Oh, dear. Fang again." Verona shook her head. "When is that wily she-wolf going to learn self-control?"

"Wait! So, Fang, the tour guide lady is a real werewolf?!" said Brook.

"Why, yes. Of course she is." Verona answered. "You've never seen a werewolf before?"

"No! Never!" Brook responded. "In fact, I never thought any of this existed! What exactly is this place?!"

Zoey and Verona stared at the scared skeleton. If Brook had a heart, it would be beating wildly.

"Y'know, there's something odd about you, Brook." Zoey said. "For a skeleton, you sure are jittery about Haunted Isle. It's like you've never seen a monster, ghoul, or ghost in your life!"

"That's the thing! I wasn't always a skeleton! I was just a normal human being that ate the Revive-Revive fruit. When I ate it, I was given the ability to live a second life after death. But when I died, it took my spirit a whole year to find my body! And when I finally found it, it was nothing but bones!"

Now it was Zoey's turn to be shocked. "Y-You mean...you're not a real monster?!"

"I should have known you were a devil fruit user." said Verona. "The New World is crawling with people like that."

The basement door swung open. "Did you say devil fruit user?!" said Morgan. The girl came bounding over to Brook. "Are you really a devil fruit user?! Fantastic!" She grabbed Brook's wrist and was trying to drag him to the basement!

"Morgan! No!" Verona flashed her green eyes at her daughter.

"OW!" Morgan yelped when she felt a burning sensation on her hand. "Mom!"

Verona crossed her arms. "Honey, I know you're curious, but I won't allow you experimenting on our guests."

"Experimenting?!" Brook gasped. This girl was going to experiment on him?!

"What's going on in here?" a faint voice was heard.

Brook yelped. "Who said that?!" He looked around, but saw no one.

Until, a ghostly white form came through the ceiling and came into the room.

Brook gasped. It was the ghost woman from the ship's bathroom! Only she wasn't naked anymore. She wore an old ballgown and had her long hair was curled.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH THE GHOST!" Brook screamed.

But the ghost screamed louder than him. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! THE SKELETON!" She tried to fly away, but she was so scared she flew out of control and crashed into a suit of armor.

Morgan sighed. "That scaredy ghost."

"Huh? That ghost was scared of me?" Brook was completely baffled.

"Yeah, Amelie died not too long ago so she's still getting used to the whole being dead thing." Morgan said.

"I found the poor dear one day wailing as she floated above the North Blue sea, so that I decided to take her in." Verona explained.

Brook looked back and saw Amelie shivering, curled up among the broken armor.

Zoey nudged Brook. "I think you should apologize for scaring her." she whispered.

And for once, Brook felt brave in a supernatural issue. She walked over to Amelie. "Excuse me, miss."

"No! Don't come near me!" Amelie squealed, trembling even more.

Brook wasn't expecting this, but when he thought about it, he was pretty gruesome to look at himself. After being alone for fifty years, he never really thought about how frightful he would look to others.

"Um, Miss Amelie, I maybe a skeleton, but I mean you no harm." Brook said. "If you just give me a chance, you won't be so afraid of me."

"He's right, Amelie." Zoey said. "Give him a chance."

Brook saw the ghost start to get up. She turned around and looked at Brook. Of course, she had to look up to see him since he was so tall.

Seeing his empty eye sockets and his frightful skull looking straight at her, Amelie felt weak and collapsed.

"Amelie!" Verona and Zoey rushed to their ghost friend.

"She really is scared of me..." Brook said to himself. Now he felt just awful. But then, Brook had an idea, something that he always does when he's feeling down.

"How about a song to lift your spirits, Miss Spirit?" Brook took out his violin and began playing Binks' Brew, a classic pirate tune.

Hearing the melodic sound, Amelie started to awake. She and her friends watched the skeleton saw away on the instrument.

"That music...it's beautiful." Amelie whispered.

Once Brook was done, he took a bow as everyone applauded his performance.

"That was amazing, Brook!" Verona said. "A real haunting refrain!"

"Most impressive." said Morgan.

"That's the Soul King for ya!" Zoey said.

Feeling less afraid, Amelie approached the skeleton. "That was the most wonderful music I ever heard."

"Thank you, mi'lady." Brook said. "Forgive me for scaring you."

The ghost finally started to smile. "It's alright, thank you for that splendid performance."

"I never would have anticipated a skeleton frightened of a ghost." said Morgan. "Especially with all the other monsters living here on Haunted Isle."

"Wait, other monsters?!" Brook said, nervous again. "Here?!"

Zoey took a deep breath. "Brook, you may want to sit down. Verona, would you?"

"Of course, my dear." Verona sat in her bat shaped chair. "Brook, I will tell you everything. The truth about Haunted Isle."


	8. Real Monsters and Real Answers

Nami, Sanji, and Chopper came to the village. But it was more like a dilapidated ghost town rather than a village.

"Not a soul in sight." Nami said.

"It's hate to believe anyone would live in a creepy town like this." Sanji said. The town looked just as run down and creepy as the house on the hill.

"But what if there are people here?" Chopper said.

Sanji's expression went dark. "Then they must be some pretty nasty looking villagers." The three pirates ventured through the creepy village.

Then, at the corner of her eye, Nami spotted a familiar face inside one of the building windows.

"Look!" Nami pointed. "It's Luffy!"

"LUFFY?!"

From what they could see, Luffy's back was turned to them and it looked like he was heaving!

The navigator, doctor, and cook charged to the building and Sanji kicked the door did its hinges.

"Hey, guys!" Luffy said, smiling. Apparently, Luffy wasn't in danger, he was just devouring plate after plate of food.

"Luffy?!" Nami gasped.

"Took you long enough." Luffy said. He sat between two towers of dirty dishes.

"Have you been here this whole time?!" Sanji chided, hands on his hips.

Luffy nodded. "Yeah! I started looking for you guys and I got hungry! Then I ran into this ghost guy and he brought me to this restaurant! The food is fantastic!"

Sanji looked around. "This is suppose to be a restaurant?" Sanji saw the cracks in the walls and antique piano in the corner. But there was no one to play it.

"Luffy, what do you mean a ghost?!" asked Nami.

Bit Luffy wasn't listening. He was still hungry. "Hey, one-eyed old man!" Luffy called out. "Another helping!"

The double doors opened and out came a big, burly, husky man with orange skin and had one yellow eye on the middle of his head!

The monster laughed as he held a cleaver in his hand. "HOHOHOHO! Sounds like my customer is still hungry!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Nami and Chopper screamed.

"A CYCLOPS!" Nami screeched.

Sanji was more grossed out by the plate of food he was carrying. It looked like a pile of steaming, slimy, tentacles all tangled up together.

"Here's another speciality of the house! My famous Squid Surprise!" the cyclops said.

Luffy licked his lips. "It looks delicious!"

"It looks like a mess..." Sanji never saw a gross looking meal.

"Yummy!" Luffy took the big loaf of tentacles and bit into it.

Streams of black liquid squirted out from the food and splattered all over Nami, Sanji, and Chopper.

"AAAAH!" Nami screamed. "GROSS!"

"WHAT IS THIS?!" Chopper squealed.

"Squid ink!" the cyclops chortled. "That's the surprise!"

Sanji snarled as he wiped the ink off his face. "Disgusting! Just who the heck are you?!"

The cyclops wiped his nose against his arm and grinned his jagged teeth. "The name's Myron. The best chef on this side of Haunted Isle."

"Haunted Isle?!" Nami said. "We're still on Haunted Isle?!"

"That is correct, Miss." said a disembodied voice.

Nami jumped and pulled out her weather baton. "Who said that?!"

"It's the ghost." Luffy answered simply.

A man suddenly materialized before the Straw Hats. He was a tall man wearing a black fedora, a grey trench coat, and black sunglasses.

However, his face was not seen.

"For the last time, I'm an invisible man."

Nami and Chopper gasped in horrified astonishment.

Sanji gasped, then his face became filled with rage. "Invisible Man?!"

"Yeah! I ran into him and he brought me here!" Luffy said.

"Allow me to present myself." The invisible man tipped his hat. "Dr. Fadein. At your service."

But Luffy's friends had to disagree. Nami had her weapon at the ready. "Don't get any ideas!" she snapped.

"The same goes here, you invisible snake!" Sanji snarled.

The doctor turned invisible head in their direction. "I beg your pardon?"

Nami and Sanji had a terrible encounter with an invisible man before. On Thriller Bark, there was an enemy named Absalom who ate the clear-clear fruit, which gave him the power to become and anything he touches invisible.

He was also a very perverted enemy. He spied on Nami and saw her naked in the shower. With that, he kidnapped Nami, knocked her out cold and was going to force her to be his bride in marriage.

Luckily, Sanji crashed the wedding and beat the living daylights out of the beastly pervert.

Thanks to that experience, Nami and Sanji were very wary of invisible men.

"Come on, guys. Don't be mean." Luffy told his friends. "He's a nice guy. He paid for my food!"

"That doesn't automatically make him a nice guy." Sanji said. He got up close to Fadein. "Just watch your back if you know what's good for you." he hissed.

"Same goes for me." Nami said coldly, shoving Sanji aside. "I may not look strong, but the last thing you want is to underestimate me. Try anything and I'll take you down hard."

"Nami!" Luffy said.

"It's alright, Luffy." Fadein looked at Nami. "I understand you do not me, invisible men don't have a good reputation."

"Aw, come on, Doc!" Myron nudged the invisible monster. "With your powers, you can peek on women right under their pretty noses! Hohohoho!"

If only Myron could see the cold look on Fadein's face. "Myron." he said seriously. "Invisible men are monsters of class and distinction. I would never stoop so low as to use my powers like that."

Nami wasn't expecting that. When she thought about it, this invisible man sounded very different from the one that attacked her back then. This one's voice sounded velvet smooth whereas Absalom's voice was gruff and snarly.

"Whatever." Myron shrugged. "Now, who's up for dessert? I've got ice cream!"

"Ice cream?!" Luffy said.

"I want some ice cream!" Chopper said. Chopper loved sweets.

"Great! We've got gory grape, slime lime, rotten apple, cryptic blueberry, and

"Uh, never mind." Chopper said, not hungry anymore.

"Forget the ice cream." Sanji said. "What is this place?! You said this Haunted Isle. Is that true?"

"Of course it is, my boy." said Myron.

"And something tells me," Fadein began. "that you came to the Haunted Isle in the human world, went into the black mansion at night, Fang went crazy and bit one of your friends thus turning them into a werewolf, and then you all went through the portal to save your friend, didn't you?"

The pirates went silent for a moment.

"Actually...yeah, that's exactly what happened." Sanji said.

"How do you know all that?" Chopper questioned.

"I saw Fang running around with a werewolf I never saw before. It's most likely that she bit someone and brought them over to play." Fadein explained. "Werewolves always try to establish dominance. It's in their nature."

"But how can werewolves even exist in the first place?!" Nami asked. "What kind of island is this?!"

"You see, it's like this, Haunted Isle was once a home to all monsters. But there were humans out there who wanted to hunt us down and destroy us. So with the help of the Fearman family, we were able to create a magic realm within the island so that we may live here happily."

"Fearman? The prospector who founded gold here?" asked Sanji.

"Actually, he wasn't a prospector, he was a powerful warlock who used his magic create gold and bought the island." Myron said.

"A warlock?!" Everyone shouted.

"Yes, his family has been guardians of this island for centuries." Myron said, taking over Fadein's story. "The Fearmans then used their magic to make a portal for the monsters of the world to enter the safety of our realm."

"But now there are humans here." Fadein said, very darkly. "If other monsters saw you pirates, it can easily spell your doom."

"So what?" Sanji said. "We couldn't care less about monsters! All we care about is getting Robin back!"

"And Brook too!" Luffy reminded him.

"Do you know a way to cure Robin?" asked Chopper.

"Well..." Fadein rubbed his chin. "There's always the silver bullet trick."

"WHAT?!" everyone screamed.

"We want to cure her!" Nami snapped. "We don't want to kill her!"

"Then I guess you'll have to have her drink a potion made of pure wolfsbane. It's a species of flower that repels werewolves. But-"

"ALRIGHT!" Luffy interrupted. "Let's get the wolf flower!"

"It won't be easy." Fadein growled. "Wolfsbane is very scarce in Haunted Isle due to keep the werewolf population under control. People would purchase them by the bushels."

"You could try the Forbidden Woods." Myron said. "I usually go there to get some wolfsbane."

"Don't you have some now?!" Sanji said.

The cyclops shook his head. "Nope, just used it all to make your friend's dishes." He thumbed over to Luffy. "Wolfsbane makes really good seasoning."

Fadein sighed. "In that case, you should let me get the wolfsbane. A walk through the Forbidden Woods means certain death."

"Hey!" Lufy stood up. "I'm going with you!"

"Didn't you just hear what I said? The forest is filled with the most unholy monsters on the isle. None of you will survive."

Luffy looked at the invisible man squarely in the sunglasses. "That's exactly why I'm going with you."

Fadein and Myron were confused.

"Look," Sanji said. "our captain really doesn't like it when someone tells him he can't do something."

"Especially when one our friends is in danger." Nami said.

"And if you're going to make a cure, you'll need the assistance of a doctor." Chopper said.

Seeing their determined looks, Fadein sighed. "Very well. Luffy and the reindeer shall accompany me. Myron. Keep these two out of sight from other monsters."

"Aye, aye!" Myron saluted. "How'd you two like some of my slime-sagna? It's a real stomach-turner!"

Sanji and Nami found his offer cringeworthy.

"We're in for a long night..." said Sanji.


	9. The Wolfsbane Retrieval Team

Back at Verona's mansion, she had just finished explaining the island's history to Brook.

"And that's how Haunted Isle came to be." Verona concluded, sitting on her wicker chair.

"So..." Brook gulped. "There are more monsters here?!"

"Yep, zombies, ghosts, vampires, you name it." Zoey said. She took out the chewing gum from her pocket. "Want some gum? It's brain flavored."

Brook gasped and instinctively gagged. "Brain flavored?!"

"Yup, zombies always have a hankering for brains. So we chew on these." Zoey stuck a piece in her mouth.

"So...that gum Luffy tasted was-?!" Brook's face turned green. "I could feel my stomach lurching...although I have no stomach! Yohohohohohoho!"

Amelie giggled. "That's a funny laugh."

"Wow! Amelie laughed." Morgan said. "She's never been a cheerful ghost. She's always been too afraid to be happy."

"EEEK!" Amelie suddenly squealed and held onto Brook.

"Whoa! C-C-Cold!" Brook shivered as Amelie's touch chilled him, it felt like a bucket of ice water was poured on him.

"Amelie, it's just a spider." Verona said, gesturing to the black arachnid crawling across the floor. "She's harmless."

"Oh..." Amelie sighed. She looked right at Brook's skull and realized she was hugging a skeleton. "AAAAH!" She jumped back in fright.

Beook watched her put a hand on her chest and take several breathes. "It just amazes me how a ghost scares so easily!"

"Which is the least to be said about you." Zoey reminded the skeleton. "Imagine if the werewolves saw you!" she joked.

"Wait! That's right!" Brook exclaimed. "Robin! She's still a werewolf! Verona, can you help me?!"

"Well, there is the silver bullet trick..." Verona suggested.

"NO! Absolutely not!" Brook said.

"What about wolfsbane?" Amelie said softly. "If it keeps werewolves away, maybe it can be made into a cure."

Verona smiled. "So, you took the time to learn about werewolves?"

"Well, when I'm not haunting the house I do some reading in the library." Amelie admitted.

"Then I guess you'll be perfect to help Brook obtain some wolfsbane." said Verona.

"WHAT?!" everyone except Brook screamed.

"Mother! The only place to get wolfsbane is in the Forbidden Woods!" Morgan said. "That's where the bad monsters hang out!"

"Bad monsters?!"

Zoey nodded. "That's right. Some monsters around here aren't exactly the most savory. When they're not causing trouble in the village, they dally in the woods."

"In fact, that's where the werewolves go every full moon." Verona added.

"Really?!" said Brook. "Then perhaps Robin will be there!"

Verona stood up. "Then it's settled. Brook, Amelie, and Zoey shall fetch some wolfsbane."

"Us?! You're the witch! Can't you use a spell or something to get it?!" Zoey said.

Verona went very silent. Her glance became very icy.

"Zoey," she said. "That's not how my magic works."

Confused, but Zoey sighed. "Fine, certain doom, here we come."

"Oh, don't be like that." Brook said, putting his hand on the zombie's shoulder. "We shall venture forth and obtain the wolfsbane! Besides, what have we got to lose? We're already dead! Yohohohooooo!"

Despite being scared, Brook's optimism made Amelie smile. "Brook's right. We can do this."

"Alright, but if we're going to the Forbidden Woods, we need to stay sharp, even if we're all dead. The monsters in there can put down even the deadest of the dead!"

"Then be prepared." said Verona. "Good luck."

Brook unsheathed his cane sword. "Onward, friends! To the Forbidden Woods!"

* * *

However, little did Brook know that the true terror has only begun.

In the village, Myron's restaurant was torn apart into splinters.

Sanji and Myron, armed with a giant cleaver, were heaving in exhaustion, their bodies were brutally beaten and their own blood was dripping off them.

The two shot a death glare at their attackers. They were being attacked by Zoro, Usopp, Chopper, and Franky.

In Franky's giant robotic hand was Nami, out cold.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS?!" Sanji yelled, trying to get his friends to listen. But his voice was hoarse from so much screaming. "WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING US?! AND PUT NAMI DOWN!"

But the pirates' faces remained still and still kept Nami. They were quiet and emotionless, they didn't flinch or bat an eyelash.

"Give it up, Mac." Myron said. "Those guys ain't listening. And they're freakin' tough! Are you sure they're humans?!"

"SHUT UP!" Sanji charged at them. "I'll make them listen!"

He was going to kick Zoro, something he's always dreamed of doing.

But Franky got in the way and held up Nami right in his direction.

Sanji bit his lip and stopped. He was raised to never kick a woman. Even if he died, he would never, ever harm a woman.

Especially Nami of all women.

"Using Nami as a shield..." Sanji growled, his blood boiling. "THIS IS LOW EVEN FOR YOU BASTARDS!"

Zoro said nothing as he drew his sword and placed it under Nami's chin, foreshadowing what would happen next if Sanji tried to strike again.

Sanji wanted to kick all of them down. But what he didn't understand is why his own friends were doing this.

But seeing as how he was badly outnumbered, and that Nami was held hostage.

Sanji was at their mercy.

With no choice, the cook held his hands up. "Fine, you win. I give up."

Franky quickly snatched Sanji in his other robot hand. Usopp approached the cook, in his hand was a shiny red apple.

"An apple?!" Sanji said.

Then Franky began squeezing Sanji's body.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sanji screamed in pain under the shipwright's powerful grip. Sanji felt like his head was going to explode.

With his mouth open, Usopp shoved the apple in Sanji's mouth and forced him to eat it.

Sanji tried to spit it out, but Usopp kept his mouth closed. He had no choice but to swallow it.

Sanji's eyes bulged, then he felt himself go weak and fall asleep.


	10. Night of the Ghoulish Groupies

Brook, Amelie, and Zoey left Verona's house.

"I can't believe we're going to the Forbidden Woods..." Zoey groaned. "Verona is clearly a very powerful witch. Why can't she get the wolfsbane herself?"

"Well, there's a reason for everything, Zoey." Brook said. "Take me for example, I've been wandering on a ghost ship for fifty years with no rudder to steer. I was alone in darkness and despair, I abandoned all hope...but then I meet Luffy and his wonderful friends, who took me in and was granted the full potential of my second life!"

Amelie smiled. "This Luffy sounds like a splendid man."

"He is, the very salt of the Earth." Brook said proudly. "He's been such great support for me. I'm glad he found me before anyone else did."

"What do you mean?" asked Amelie.

"Well, it never crossed my mind before. But if I really had a working ship and left the Florian Trangle where I was trapped in, I would still be alone. Making a friend with a frightful skeleton like me, it's practically impossible."

The ghost and zombie were silent.

"But when Luffy met me, he wasn't scared at all." Brook continued. "He wasn't scared even the slightest and even asked me to join him. No words can describe the joy I felt that day."

"I guess...some humans have changed." Zoey said.

"Yes, you girls would love my crew." Brook said.

"I don't know." Amelie said nervously. "Meeting new people make me nervous."

Zoey shook her head. "Amelie, everything makes you nervous."

The ghost sighed, sinking low to the ground.

Brook can't help but feel sorry for the specter. "It's okay, Amelie. Being scared is nothing to be ashamed of. As long as you have the courage to deal with it."

"I suppose so..." said Amelie, picking herself up a little.

"That reminds me," Zoey said. "Have you ever considered taking those haunting lessons that came in the mail?"

"Oh, goodness no!" Amelia said. "That's the last thing I would want to do!"

"Huh?! Haunting lessons?!" Brook said.

"Yeah, ghost who are professional haunters can be rented out to other monsters to take care of their homes while they're away. Since ghosts have supernatural powers to fend off both humans and monsters. That's why ghosts are known to haunt houses."

"But I don't need to haunt people to live in a house." said Amelie. "Verona only took me in because I was a nice ghost with nowhere else to go. Besides, I could even scare myself!"

"I agree! Ghosts don't need to be scary!" Brook complied.

"Then I guess you two have nothing to worry about." Zoey said.

The trio arrived at the entrance to the woods. It looked like a monster's gaping maw and the fog appeared as smoky breath billowing out of it.

"S-So, this is the F-Forbidden Woods..." Brook gulped.

"Yep," Zoey pulled her pants up. "Alright, let's get this-

"LOOK! IT'S SOUL KING BROOK!"

Brook spun around. That screaming voice sounded familiar.

But when he turned, he saw what looked like a group of pale looking girls running right at him.

But no, when the stampede came closer, Brook saw that they were really skeletons!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WHAT THE-?!" Brook was scared and confused. He thought he was the only living skeleton to exist.

"It's your fan club again, Brook." Zoey said.

"Again?!" Brook was tackled by the skeleton women. They all tried to put their skinny arms around him and kiss him.

"Welcome to Haunted Isle, Brooky..." a skeleton with long black hair said.

"I missed you, Soul King!" one with brown hair with a pixie cut said.

"Let's you and me do something beautiful, Soul King." another skeleton girl purred, batting her false eyelashes.

Amelie yelped and hid behind Zoey. "It's the Hone-Onna!"

"What?!" Brook took a second look at them. They had the same hair and wore the same flashy clothes as the fan girls who swarmed him in the village.

Terror-filled realization came over Brook. "A-A-Are they-?!"

"Yep, these are the hone-onna. They're able to disguise themselves as humans. But they're skeletons in their true form." Zoey explained.

Brook managed to struggle from the adoring ghouls and stepped away. They were all skeletons just like him!

One of them was even wearing a wedding dress! "Brook! Will you marry me?!" she squealed.

"I saw him first!"

"No, I did!"

"Back off!"

"You back off!"

Brook started to stumble. "I feel faint...again..."

"No, don't do that!" Zoey said, helping Brook keep his balance. "Listen up, ladies! Brook is with us! We're on a mission to get wolfsbane from the Forbidden Woods and-"

"HEY! HOLD IT!"

Everone turned and gasped when they saw a bloody cyclops coming their way.

Brook and Amelie screamed, but Zoey was mortified. "Myron?! What happened to you?!"

"Some pirates tore up my restaurant and kidnapped my customers!" Myron yelled. "They were heading off to the Forbidden Woods!"

Zoey sighed. "Wonderful. We haven't made it to the woods yet and there's already more trouble than we want going on."

"Uh, what did these pirates look like?" asked Brook.

"Well, there was one with two swords in each hand and had one in his mouth, a robot wearing a speedo, a raccoon dog, and a dude with a long nose. They kidnapped a blonde boy in a suit and a orange haired bombshell in a bikini top."

"THAT'S MY CREW!" Brook hollered.

"WHAT?! You're crew?!" Amelie said.

"My friends would never do something like that! Something is terribly wrong here!"

"Then let's get to the bottom of this!" said Zoey. "You gonna be okay, Myron?"

"I'm good." said the cyclops. "Nothing a little healing magic from Verona can't fix."

"Then you better get going." Amelie said.

Myron took off.

"Ladies!" Brook announced to the hone-onna. "Given the circumstances of my crew suddenly got corrupt, we are going to need as much reinforcement as we can! Will you join us in obtaining the wolfsbane and saving my friends?!"

"YEAAAAAAAAAH!" the skeleton women cheered.

"Anything for you, Brook!"

"Command us, Brook!"

"We will follow you to the ends of the underworld!"

Zoey was impressed. "Great idea, Brook. We're gonna need as much help as we can get."

"To the Forbidden Woods!" Brook ordered.

"TO THE FORBIDDEN WOODS!" Brook's army roared.

And so, it was up to Brook, a spunky zombie, a timid ghost, and a horde of adoring skeletons to save the Straw Hat Pirates.


	11. A Night Terror Strikes! Luffy VS Lugosi

Deep within the woods, Luffy and Fadein have entered the deep regions of the woods.

"Are we almost to the wolf stuff?" Luffy said.

"For the last time, it's called Wolfsbane!" Fadein groaned. "Honestly, how did a complete simpleton like you managed to make it this far in the New World?!"

Luffy wasn't offended by his words. "It's okay! Because I believe in myself and I never give up!"

The invisible man sighed. "I suppose the old saying is true."

"What old saying?" asked Luffy.

"That a dull blade makes an excellent hammer."

Luffy laughed out loud. "I don't know what that means, but great!"

Fadein really needed to change the subject. "Anyway, the wolfsbane patch should be a few miles due northeast."

There, what appeared to be pale humans lunged towards them. Their eyes were solid red and they had sharp, white fangs.

"What's with these guys?!" Luffy said, punching one of them in the face and sending them flying.

More appeared out of thin air. Luffy activated Gear 2nd. Steam came from his body and his skin became glistening pink.

"They're vampires." Fadein said. He was completely invisible so he had an advantage against the blood-thirsty creatures. He delivered hard kicks and punches, keeping the monsters at bay.

"Gum Gum...Jet Gatling!" Luffy rapidly punched his powered up fists and pummeled every vampire in his sight.

The vampires were all destroyed in a cloud of smoke.

"They'll be back." Fadein said, now visible. "But I must say, you're quite the scrapper, young man."

"That's right! No one can bet me!" Luffy said. "But we're those things really vampires?!"

"Well, they were minions created by a vampire's power. Very powerful vampires can conjure their own minions. But if we were to run into the head vampire, then we'd be in real trouble!"

"Who cares?" Luffy scoffed. "All I care about is getting that wolfsbane and saving Robin! We can handle it!"

"Oh, can you?" a deep accented voice said.

A bat flew down from the sky and transformed into a pale man in a black trench coat and no shirt, black pants and black cowboy boots. Even his hair was black, it was long and held back in a ponytail.

"Lugosi!" Fadein gasped.

"Huh? Loogie?" Luffy said.

"It's Lugosi!" snapped the man in black.

"Luffy, this is a real vampire! And he's dangerous!" Fadein warned.

"Do you know him?" Luffy asked the invisible man.

"He should." Lugosi said. "I'm the most infamous vampire in Haunted Isle." He bowed.

"Listen, Lugosi. We don't want any trouble." Fadein said.

The vampire grinned his fangs. "Oh, but trouble is what a real monster lives for." He turned his attention to Luffy. "You there, human. Is it true that Soul King Brook is in your crew?"

"Yeah, that's right." Luffy replied. "What about it?"

The vampire sneered. "Just as I feared. A fellow monster should not be traveling with humans. I'll be happy to take him off your hands."

Now Luffy was pissed off. "Brook's not going anywhere. He's our friend. And Robin's coming back too!"

Lugosi threw his head back and laughed as cruelly as possible. "I'm afraid you're never going to see them again. I suggest you pick up the pieces of your pathetic life and find some new friends."

"LIKE HELL!" Luffy snapped and charged at Lugosi.

The monster smirked and vanished before Luffy's fist could touch him.

"Where'd he go?!" Luffy looked around for his enemy.

Luffy reacted fast as a fist came hurling towards him. Luffy caught it in time. Another fist came and Luffy caught it with his other hand.

Luffy and Lugosi were now face to face.

And Lugosi had him right where he wanted him.

"Look into my eyes." hissed Lugosi. His eyes glowed red.

Now Luffy, being strong in body but not in brain, was completely vulnerable to the powers of hypnosis.

Luffy felt himself going weak as he stared into Lugosi's eyes.

"NO!" Fadein punched Lugosi away. Then he slapped Luffy across the face. "Luffy, snap out of it!"

"Huh?! What happened?!" Luffy blinked his eyes and he was awoken from the trance.

"You were almost hypnotized!" Fadein took off his sunglasses. "Here, take these. They'll protect you from his hypnosis."

Fadein screamed when Lugosi gabbed him. "You invisibles are so annoying." He was about to take a bite out of him.

 **POW!**

Luffy socked Lugosi right in the jaw. He sent Lugosi flying through several trees.

"Fadein! Get out of here!" Luffy said. He took the sunglasses and put them on.

"That I can do!" Fadein became invisible and ran away.

Lugosi shot up like a rocket and landed back in front of Luffy. "That didn't even hurt!" he snarled. "It doesn't matter how powerful you humans think you are! You cannot defeat one of the undead!"

He stuck two fingers in his mouth and let out a sharp whistle.

No sooner than that, Bats flew out of the trees. Thousands and thousands of vampire bats filled the sky.

"BAT ATTACK!" Lugosi commanded his bats forward.

The bats formed a giant tsunami. And they were heading right for Luffy!

Luffy pumped up his Gear 2nd form and used Jet Gatling again.

The bats were being blown away by Luffy's attack.

But now Luffy had his guard down.

Lugosi lunged and flew at Luffy. He tackled the pirate and bit him on the neck.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" The pain of the vampire's bite sting all through Luffy's body. He tried to pry Lugosi off of him.

But the monster had a iron grip in his jaws.

Lugosi bit harder and harder until Luffy blacked out.


	12. Attack of the Zom Mob

First to enter the Forbidden Woods was Brook. The skeleton musician was strumming on his guitar, leading the ghost Amelie, the zombie Zoey, and the dancing hone-onna.

 _"It's nonsense to be macho just to attach women._

 _Soul King is mysterious._

 _He's nothing but bones!_

 _Afro on the skull! Girls love the contrast._

 _If you want to make out with her._

 _Got milk? Got milk?_

 _You need calcium more than protein!"_

The hone-onna squealed and screamed with joy.

"KYAAAAAAAAA! BROOK! WE LOVE YOU!"

"It's amazing how we walk into a dangerous area and Brook's putting on a concert." Zoey noted.

"Indeed. But I truly admire Brook's dedication to the musical arts." Amelie said.

"Yohohoho! When you get scared, just sing a song to take your mind off of things!" Brook chortled.

But his jolly mood was put on hold now that they've entered the Forbidden Woods.

The skeleton gulped. "So...where is the wolfsbane?"

"It should be over in that direction." Zoey pointed Northeast. If we stay on the path, we should find it in no time."

As they walked, Brook decided to chat. "So, Zoey, how do you know so much about the Forbidden Woods?"

Zoey was silent for a moment. "Well, I've been dead for a long time. And when I came back to life as a zombie. I thought there'd be no place for me. What's the point of coming back from the dead if there's no one for me to enjoy it with? Then, I got the invite to come to Haubted Isle and joined this gang of other zombies."

"Other zombies?!" Brook gasped.

"That's right. Zombies always work in groups. But when I joined them, we would travel the world terrorizing humans and eating their brains."

"EATING BRAINS?!" Nkw Brook was really scared.

Zoey casually nodded. "Yup, zombies and brains. It's a love affair. But I got sick of them and left."

Suddenly, Zoey's sharp zombie eye saw some movement in the dirt. "LOOK OUT!"

A hand shot out of the ground. More hands shot out of the ground.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Brook and Amelie screamed.

One by one, zombies pulled themselves out of the ground. Some looked not as rotten as Zoey. But most of them were indeed rotting. There was one with his brain exposed, a few with an eye or two missing, and even some with their bones showing!

"REAL ZOMBIES!" Brook shrieked.

"I'm a real zombie too!" Zoey snapped at him.

One zombie with grey skin and spiky dark green hair shuffled to the front of the group. He grinned, exposing his yellow teeth. He wore a black grungy jean jacket and filthy blue jeans. He wore a t-shirt with a brain on it.

"Well, well, look who decided to come back." said the zombie.

"Zachary." Zoey sneered. "I don't have time to play with you and your Zom Mob."

"Who said anything about playing?" said Zachary. "We're here for the skeleton."

"ME?!" Brook squealed.

"The boss wants you out of the Straw Hat crew." Zachary said. "It's for your own good."

"My own good?! What are you talking about?!" said the confused musician.

Shriveled, deformed hands came out and grabbed Brook's legs. The skeleton let out another ear-splitting scream.

"BROOK!" Amelie grabbed Brook and carried him high up in the air.

"Amelie! Get Brook out of here!" Zoey called out. "The girls and I can take him!"

"WE WILL DEFEND OUR BELOVED SOUL KING! YEAAAAAAH!" the hone-onna battle cried.

Without a moment of hesitation, Amelie flew Brook above the forest. "I guess we're on our own to find the wolfsbane." The ghost girl was less than thrilled.

"That zombie mentioned my crew. I hope they're not in any trouble!" Brook said.

"But what if they are?" asked Amelie.

With that in mind, Brook now longer became scared. His mind has slipped into a cold persona that will aid him in facing his fears once and for all.

"Then...we must be prepared for anything." Brook said. "But first, the Wolfsbane!"

The ghost and skeleton flew off. It was a search to remember.

If they survived...


	13. Supernatural Showdown

Brook and Amelie were soaring over the Forbidden Woods.

"So, where's the wolfsbane at?" Brook said, eyeing below.

Amelie sighed. "I'm not sure. I've never been to these woods and it's incredibly dense! I'm not sure where to spot the wolfsbane!"

"Zoey said the wolfsbane was northeast. So let's go that way!" Brook pointed in the right direction.

Amelie followed his order and the two reached solid ground. But Amelie held Brook's hand and the two hovered three feet off the ground.

"You never know when those zombies will pop up again." Amelie said. "We have to stay above the ground."

"Very well. So, what does wolfsbane look like?" asked Brook.

"Like a purple flower. It's a species of Aconitum. Colorful plants are a rarity in these woods. So they won't be hard to find."

"You're pretty smart for a puff of air." a chilling voice said. "It's a shame you won't be getting any wolfsbane."

Gasping, Brook and Amelie looked and saw a man floating down from the sky.

"IT'S LUGOSI!" Amelie screeched.

"Lugosi?!" Brook said. "Is he a monster too?!"

"He's a vampire!" Amelie told him.

"GYAAAH! VAMPIRE?! SCARY!" Brook yelped.

Lugosi sneered at the skeleton. "Unbelievable. A skeleton afraid of a vampire. It seems being around humans has really messed with your skull. Well, that won't be a problem anymore."

"Are you the one who sent the Zom Mob to attack us?" Amelie interrogated.

"Yeah, but I was t expecting a ghost to butt in." Lugosi said. "Brook, I'm here to liberate you from the humans."

"Liberate?! What are you taking about?" Brook snapped. "What have you done to my crew mates?! Start talking!" He unsheathed his cane sword.

Lugosi chuckled. Then he let out a cruel laugh. "They've just had a change for the better."

The vampire snapped his fingers and a group of individuals stepped out of the darkness of the woods.

It was most of the Straw Hats. Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, and Franky.

"MY FRIENDS!" Brook yelled. "What are you doing?!"

None of them said a word. Not even Luffy.

"What have you done to them?!" Brook hissed at Lugosi.

"Let's just say...they took a nice, long at themselves and now they know what's best; being my underlings!"

"THAT'S A LIE!" Brook yelled. "YOU'VE DONE SOMETHING TO THEM!"

Amelie flinched from Brook's rage. She thought nothing would make him cross, but seeing Brook like this, he was actually quite terrifying!

"RETURN MY FRIENDS BACK TO NORMAL AT ONCE!" Brook snapped.

"Sorry, can't do that." Lugosi snapped his fingers. "Bring him to me, my minions."

The Straw Hats pounced. But Brook was fast. He leaped on each of their heads like stepping stones and leaped into the sky.

Brook launched himself at Lugosi, ready to stab him.

The vampire simply snatched Brook and held his skull in front of the vampire's pasty face.

"Look into my eyes!" Lugosi's eyes glowed red.

"BROOK! NO!" Amelie screamed.

Brook's jaw went slack as he stared into the glowing red orbs.

"No not resist." Lugosi hissed. "You will serve me."

Brook was...obedient.

"Yes, Master." Brook mumbled in a monotone voice.

"Excellent," Lugosi put the skeleton down. "Now, you will stay here on Haunted Isle with me and together, we will enslave the human race and rule the world-"

Then Brook stabbed Lugosi right through the chest.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAA!" Lugosi screamed in pain. "It hurts! But how?! It's impossible to harm a vampire!" He held his hand on his wound and felt that his entire chest was covered in a sheet of ice.

"It's my power of the Revive-Revive fruit." Brook said. He showed his sword, a cold most swirled around the blade. "With its power, I can summon the cold from the realm of the dead! With this blade, the Soul Solid, I will defeat you!"

"You rotten of bones! Why weren't you hypnotized?!"

"The answer is simple. To hypnotize someone, you must look into their eyes." Brook began. "But as you can see...I'm a skeleton so I don't have any eyes! Yohohohohohoho! SKULL JOKE!"

Irked by such buffoonish behavior, Lugosi lunged for Brook, but Brook dodged and slashed the vampire with

Brook was ready to strike again, but Lugosi dodged and whistles for a Straw Hat. "STOP HIM!"

Luffy jumped forward, he revved his back, ready to punch.

Just then, a blackened figure shot out of the forest and bit Luffy's arm. The caption was slammed to the ground in a powerful impact.

When the dust cleared, the figure was revealed to be a wolf with black fur.

"That werewolf! It's Robin!" Brook said.

That wasn't his only shock, when Robin slammed Luffy in the ground, his body was...cracked.

Luffy's body was cracked as if it was made of glass.

When "Luffy" staggered up, shards of his body began to fall off. His skin tone faded to a bluish hue.

"It's like he's a...mirror image or something!" Amelie said. She blinked. "Wait, mirror..." She let out a gasp. "That's it!"

"So these aren't my real friends, are they?!" Brook said to Lugosi.

The vampire snarled. "You may have compromised my minions, but they're still strong enough to destroy you! Minions! I orde you to-"

"BANZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!"

Lugosi was caught off guard when Amelie flew right at him and went inside his body!

"Wha-?! Amelie?!" Brook watched as Lugosi stared swirling and flailing around like something was crawling inside of him.

Lugosi fell on his back, his eyes were screwed shut, then they opened. His eyes were now glowing white.

Brook saw Lugosi slowly getting to his feet. He smiled at the skeleton. "Brook! I did it! I possessed Lugosi!"

"Possessed?!"

"Yeah! I've never done it before, but I've seen other ghosts do it, and now, I can do it now! Woo-hoo!" Amelie jumped in Lugosi's body. "And now, I control the mirror Straw Hat pirates!"

Now in control of Lugosi's body, Amelie pointed at the fake Straw Hats. "Stay where you are!"

The pirate minions stood at attention.

But the Robin werewolf was still rowdy. She pounced on Brook.

"AAAAAAAH! Robin! Please don't eat me!" Brook pleaded.

"Brook..." Robin growled out. "Help me!"

"Minions! Stop that werewolf!" Amelie ordered.

The mirror Zoro and Sanji knocked Robin off of Brook and pinned her down.

Amelie went up to the fake Nami and knocked her hand on her forehead. "Just as I thought. These pirates are made out of glass from a magic mirror!"

"A magic mirror?! A real magic mirror?!" Brook said in amazement.

"Yeah, a magic mirror can work in many ways. One of them is create evil duplicates if one stands in front of it too long."

"So, we need to find this magic mirror and fix the problem?" asked Brook.

"Exactly!" Amelie turned her attention to Robin, who was struggling and snarling in order to be free. "Uh, let's just leave the werewolf restrained until we get back?"

Brook looked back. Robin werewolf snapped her jaws towards the skeleton, wanting another taste of his bones.

"That would be nice!" Brook said, swallowing hard.


	14. Walking on Broken Glass

"So, where do you think a magic mirror would be?" Brook asked Amelie, who was still possessing Lugosi's body.

"Well, it would be stupid to just leave it in plain sight. So it must be hidden somewhere safe..." Amelie hummed. "It could be anywhere."

"Perhaps that despite being hidden, the mirror must be guarded since, well, it's a mirror." Brook deducted.

"You're right!" Amelie gasped. "In fact, when a magic mirror breaks, it loses it's magic and becomes a plain old regular mirror!" She turned to the mirror Straw Hats. "Mirror minions! Take us to the magic mirror!"

The imposter pirates nodded and walked in the opposite direction, leading the skeleton and ghost to the enchanted object.

As they walked, Brook thought about Robin. "Do you think Robin will be okay?"

"I suppose. Hopefully the other mirror Straw Hats will handle her well enough." Amelie said, hoping to the ease her friend's concern.

Then Amelie noticed something odd. The mirror Straw Hats were leading them outside the forest.

"Huh, so the mirror is outside the forest?" Amelie said out loud. "But why? The forest is certainly dangerous enough to keep it away from people."

"My theory would be that to hide something, it must be in a place we least expect it." said Brook.

"Good point."

The friends followed the Straw Hats further and further away from the forest until they reached the cemetery.

"Huh? The cemetery?" Amelie said puzzled. "But the cemetery is home to-"

"THE ZOMBIES!"

Brook spun around and instinctively yelped.

Zachary and the Zom Mob had them surrounded. He grinned as his mindless minions.

"Did you really think on each zombie can stop me?" Zachary sniffed.

A figure came to Zachary's side. It was...

"Verona?!" Brook yelled. "You're with the zombies?!"

"No! That's a mirror Verona!" Amelie said. "She has the same bluish hue!"

Zachary frowned. "I hate a smart ghost. Yes, this was Verona's old magic mirror. But I snatched it, made an evil Verona and had her poison the other Straw Hat pirates!"

"POISON?!" Brook and Amelie gasped.

"Ahahahaha! That's right!" Zachary laughed evilly. "And after I hired Lugosi, we made mirror images of the Straw Hats and now, nothing will stop us from taking over the world!"

"But what about Zoey! Where is she?!" Brook demanded.

A groan was heard. And shuffling out of the crowd was Zoey. Her eyes were rolled back and she drooled like, well, a mindless zombie.

Amelie was furious. "What did you do to her?!"

"I made her an offer she can't refuse." Zachary reached into his pocket and pulled out something pink and lumpy. It was covered in a slimy, mucus-like liquid.

Brook started rattling again. "Is that a-a-"

"Braaaaain!" Zoey snatched the brain and ate it.

"No zombie can resist brains." Zachary said. "And once we take you with us, Bonehead, you'll be munching on one too!"

"Where's the magic mirror, Zachary?!" Amelie demanded.

"Hm, so the ghost has possessed Lugosi." Zachary deduced. "Doesn't matter, we'll just peel that vampires open and get the ghost out!"

The zombie took out something else from his said jacket. It was a small handheld mirror.

"That's the magic mirror?!" Brook said, baffled.

"Yeah, and since its mine, I'll put it to good use!" He held it up and the glass glowed purple.

The mirror Straw Hats turned to the skeleton and ghost possessing the vampire.

"GET THEM!"

The mirror clones and the zombies all pounced at once! Amelie reacted fast, grabbed Brook, and flew high in the sky.

"Zombies can't attack if we're off the ground!" Amelie said. "We need to get that mirror and break it!"

Brook got an idea. "I think I know a better way!"

"What?"

The clever skeleton took out his trusty violin. "Bring me down a little lower."

Amelie was confused, but bright Brook down a little lower.

Brook placed the bow on the strings. "Brace yourselves for true terror!"

He strummed and...

That wasn't music!

Everyone's hands flew to their ears. The sounds coming from Brook's violin were unlike anything anyone has ever heard. The noise started out screechier than nails on a chalkboard, then dipped deeper than a seal's bark.

"OOOOOOOWWWW! MY EARS!" Zachary screamed, dropping the mirror.

The zombies screamed in agony. They were immune to physical pain, but not musical pain. The other zombies wailed in agony. Some even started rolling on the ground.

"OH, DEAR GOD! IT'S HORRIBLE!" Amelie was in so much pain, she exited out of Lugosi's body just to have her intangible ears back.

The sound of Brook's wretched playing started to make the mirror Verona and the mirror Straw Hats crack. Then Brook hit the highest note of all and their bodies broke into shards!

And the handheld magic mirror broke instantly.

Brook stopped playing.

Amelie gasped with relief that the pain was over. "That was the worst sound I ever heard!"

"Ah, yes. It truly pains me to play such horrible music on purpose." Brook said with remorse.

"Damn, Brook!" a familiar voice said.

"Zoey?!" Brook gasped.

Zoey came up to them. She wasn't acting like a bad zombie anymore. But Brook cringed when he saw that her ears appeared to be ripped from her head.

"You know you played some jacked up music when you force a zombie to rip her ears off!" Zoey pulled out her ears from her pocket and reattached them. "Then again, without your screeching, I never would have snapped out of my brain trance."

"Well, that takes care of the magic mirror. But what about my friends?!" Brook said.

"You'll never find them!" Zachary said. "NEVER!"

Amelie went back inside Lugosi. "You will tell us!"

Zachary sneered. "GET THEM, ZOM MOB!"

Just then, a blur of black came charging towards him.

"LOOK! It's Robin!"

Robin the werewolf snarled and leaped forward. Zachary couldn't dodge in time and she ripped his head off.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Brook and Amelie screamed at the glory scene.

"What the-?! Where'd this werewolf come from?!" Zachary's severed head said in Robin's maw. She tossed the head aside and started slaughtering zombies left and right

"Brook! We need to cut these zombies down to size!" Amelie said. "It looks like Robin is on our side!"

"Go for their heads! Their bodies can't function without them!" Zoey said.

"Understood!" Brook unsheathed his cane sword. He used his freezing powers to encase their feet in ice. Then he stared decapitating them.

Zoey buried herself underground and knocked out the zombies hiding in the dirt. She flung all of them out and Amelie punched all their heads off.

Soon enough, all the zombies were decapitated and defeated.

"Uh, will they be okay?" asked Brook.

"Yeah, they're zombies. They'll be fine." said the nonchalant Zoey. "They can just put their heads back on...well, when their bodies can find their heads."

Brook watched the headless bodies wandering aimlessly around the graveyard. "I see...but we need to find the others!" Brook yelped when Robin approached him.

The she-wolf sat nicely, not acting the least bit savage. Brook can see that calm, collected look the old Robin always had.

"I think Robin is adjusting to her wolf form. So her humanity is starting to return." Amelie deduced.

"Maybe Robin can sniff out the other Straw Hats!" Zoey said.

Robin nodded and began smelling the ground. She sniffed around the tombstones.

"Do you think she'll find them?" asked Brook.

"Of course. Werewolves have the sharpest sense of smell." Zoey told him. "She'll find them in no-"

"Arf! Arf!" Robin pointed her muzzle at a grave covered in fresh dirt. She stared digging and digging. Finally, she pulled out the real Straw Hat pirates. They were all unconscious.

"Unbelievable." Zoey said. "Zachary had the Straw Hats buried alive. The least he could do was put them in coffins. Even I had a pretty nice one when I died."

"But are my friends...dead?!" Brook never felt this afraid. Losing his friends was the scariest thing he'd experience in this whole night.

"They aren't dead. They're still breathing." Amelie said, checking Nami's pulse. "My guess would be that the mirror Veronica made her specialty; poisoned apples."

"Poisoned apples?! Like in the fairy tale?!"

Amelie nodded. "That's right. Every witch has to learn to make poisoned apples. And the only way to wake up your friends is a kiss."

"A kiss?! Brook gagged a little. "I don't want to kiss any men! Even though I have no lips to kiss with! Yohohohoho!"

Robin said nothing as she went to Franky. She licked him on his mouth.

Franky's eyes flew open. "WHOA! What happened?!"

Robin kept licking each pirate on the mouth.

"Huh?! Where are we?! What is this place?!" a startled Usopp stammered. "WHOA! Is that a zombie?!" He pointed at Zoey.

"What is this place?!" Zoro said. "Who's dog is this?!"

Luffy stretched out and yawned. "I'm hungry! Sanji! Food!"

"Luffy, shut up." Sanji groaned, rubbing his head.

"GYAAAAH! A WOLF!" Chopper screamed.

"Then that leaves..." Brook zipped over to Nami and caressed her gently. "I'll take this one! Yohohoho!" The skeleton leaned in to kiss Nami.

But Robin popped in between them and gave Nami a doggie kiss.

"Wha-?!" Nami yelped seeing Brook's skull inches from her face.

 **POW!**

Nami punched him in the face. "BROOK! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH!"

Brook fell on his back, his skull throbbed in pain. Robin approached the skeleton and smiled a little.

"No fair...Robin..." Brook wheezed out.


	15. Dreams and Adventures

Now that the Zom Mob was slaughtered and the Straw Hats were awakened, they all walked back to Verona's house.

On the way there, Brook explained everything to his friends.

"So, the ghost in the bathroom has possessed the Loogie guy?!" Luffy said with his usual enthusiasm. "That's so cool!"

"Man! I'm glad we fell asleep through all that!" Usopp said. "To think, real ghosts! Real vampires! And real zombies!"

"That explains the nasty smell Zoey has." Zoro mentioned.

"Well, duh! I'm a zombie! We can't help if we rot!" Zoey snapped. "What'd you expect me to smell like? A basket of roses?"

They arrived at Veronica's house. They walked inside and Luffy gaped in awe. "Whoa! What a spooky house! It's so cool!"

"Miss Verona! We got the wolfsbane and Robin werewolf!" Brook called out.

Nami looked at Robin werewolf. She sat there calm and poised like a trained dog. "It's amazing how she was so savage and now she's acting like her human self."

Robin werewolf said nothing.

"That's because she's adjusting to it." Amelie said. "But she's can't stick like that too long. Especially when a full moon is out."

Verona came down the stairs. "Ah, welcome back, everyone!"

Sanji's nose stared to bleed. "That's is one SEXY lady!"

"Indeed!" Brook said. "She a sight to behold! Although-"

"You don't have eyes to see with. Yeah, yeah. We know." Nami said.

Brook fell into a slump. "Nami...you can't do that...you can't steal my line."

"Here, Verona. The wolfsbane." Amelie handed her the plant.

The witch smiled knowingly. "I see you've possessed the body of Lugosi, my ex-boyfriend."

"Ex-boyfriend?!" everyone shouted.

"Yes, we broke up for obvious reasons. He despises humans and wants to rule the world. It not very attractive."

"Yeah, no kidding!" Zoey said.

The basement door swung open and out came Morgan and Morris carrying a metal coffin. "You can keep Lugosi in here. It's made from the toughest silver so he can't use his powers to escape."

Amelie stepped inside the coffin. Verona snapped her fingers and a heavy metal chain wrapped around Lugosi's body and a lei of garlic appeared around his neck.

"Whoa! That's cool!" Luffy said.

"How did she-?!" Nami gasped.

"She's a witch." Brook pointed out.

"Oh."

Amelie exited Lugosi's body. "Finally! It was getting cramped in there!"

Morris slammed the coffin shut and locked it. He carried it down to the basement.

"Serves him right!" Luffy said.

"Good riddance!" Zoey said. "Wait a minute! What about Myron?!"

"Right here!" In walked Myron carrying a pot of something foul smelling. "Verona worked her magic and I'm good as new! And a made a big batch of snail slime and maggot stew to celebrate!"

"Oh, great..." Sanji groaned.

* * *

With the wolfsbane, Verona got to work and made the potion. She came out holding the serum. It was purple and glowing.

"Hold still, Robin." Verona said gently.

Robin remained still and let Verona inject her. She clenched her fangs together as the fluid coursed through her system.

The potion began to take effect as the fur fell of Robin's body. Her hind legs morphed to human legs. Her long black hair returned and her olive skin was free of fur.

"Robin's back!" Chipper squealed with glee.

"Oh, my." Robin said in her cool voice. "My clothes!"

Apparently, the transformation ripped most of the clothing off Robin. She was practically naked.

Sanji and Brook felt like they were in heaven.

"HAPPINESS!" Sanji screamed, hearts in his eyes.

"I'M SO HAPPY TO BE ALIVE! YOHOHOHO!" Brook exclaimed.

Their fantasy was short lived as Nami gave them each a harsh blow to the head. "Don't peek at Robin like that! You people disgust me!"

"Your crew certainly has a lot of spirit, Brook." Amelie said, helping the skeleton up.

"Y-Yes, they do. Yohohoho..." Brook said weakly, but truthfully.

Amelie smiled and hugged the skeleton. "Thank you, Brook."

Brook chuckled bashfully as Amelie hugged him tighter, unintentionally phasing into the skeleton's body.

"AH!" Amelie gasped.

Brook started to twitch. "Yohohohoho! That tickles!" he said, showing his big toothy grin.

Amelie tried to get out of Brook's bones as the skeleton squirmed and laughed.

The crew laughed at the silly scene.

Once Amelie got out of Brook. She thanked Brook properly this time. "Thank you for all you've done, Brook. You've taught me how to be brave."

"I did?"

"Of course." said Verona. "You faced your fears and saved all of your friends."

"She's right." Robin said. "All of us would have been dead if it weren't for Brook."

"Yeah! This time, you were the hero, Brook!" Usopp said.

"Brook's a hero!" Luffy cheered.

"Yay, Brook!" Chopper jumped with glee.

"Then what are we standing around for?!" said Myron. "Let's celebrate with a feast!"

"Not so fast!" Sanji said. "I'll be doing the cooking, pal!"

"Why not both of you?" Verona said kindly. "We have both humans and monsters to feed."

"Sounds good to me! I'm starving!" Luffy said.

"Luffy, you're always starving!" Nami said. "But a feast is necessary to celebrate your heroism, Brook."

"Yohohoho! Perhaps a peek at your panties will be just as rewarding-"

 **WHACK!**

Brook received another kick to the skull.

"Don't push your luck!" snapped Nami.

* * *

Everyone gathered food and supplies and returned to the human world. They decided to have the party at the harbor where the Thousand Sunny was.

And Verona invited most of the citizens of Haunted Isle. Lots of ghosts, ghouls, hone-onna and much more arrived.

The food was ready, which smelled quite strange. The aroma of Sanji's delicious human food mixed with Myron's disgusting monster food was quite compelling.

There were two table. One filled with Sanji's food and Myron's on the other.

"Here it is! I made plenty so dig in!" said Sanji.

"Come and get it!" Myron yelled merrily.

As everyone dug into their meals, Brook noticed Amelie sitting by herself alongside the harbor.

Brook moved as quietly and quickly as he can and leaned close to the unsuspecting ghost.

"Boo!"

Amelie jumped a little, but giggled when she's saw it was Brook. "You're a cheeky bag of bones, aren't you?"

"I suppose I am." Brook sat beside her.

"So, are you guys leaving after this?"

Brook nodded. "Yes, I believe so. We are pirates after all. We belong on the sea."

Amelie looked sad. "Are you sure you don't want to stay? I'm sure Verona has an extra room for you to sleep in."

"I'm sorry, but I can't stay." Brook replied. "Each of the Straw Hats has a dream. And to achieve those dreams, we have to go out to sea and be pirates."

"Dreams? What kind of dreams?"

"Well, Luffy, our captain, wants to be King of the Pirates. Zoro want some to be the world's greatest swordsman, Nami wants to draw a map of the world, Usopp wants to be a brave warrior of the sea, Chopper wants to cure every illness and disease out there, Robin wants to find all of true history, and Franky travels aboard the Thousand Sunny, this fine vessel he made, all over the world and take care of it."

"Wow! That's amazing." said Amelie. "But what about you? What's your dream, Brook?"

The skeleton was silent for a while.

"Well, my dream Ian that exactly a dream...it's more of a promise."

"A promise?"

"You see, before I died fifty years ago, I was part of a merry band of pirates. Before we left for the Grand Line, we made a promise to a friend that we would return to him no matter what the cost.

"What?! Return to a friend after fifty years?!" Amelie gasped.

"And he's still there." Brook said. "Laboon the whale."

"A...A whale?! Your friend is a whale?!"

"Yes, he's an island whale and there different from average whales. They can grow to the size of a mountain and have an extensive life span. Plus he can understand human language, so he has feelings just like a person."

Brook stared to heave a little. "Laboon was just a baby when we found him. He had no family and was all alone. So we played our music to her him up and he's been with us ever since! He was so sweet and adorable..."

Amelie heard his voice getting shaky. "But we knew the Grand Line was filled with dangerous monsters and natural disasters. There was no way we could let him follow us anymore, so we left him at a certain place and promised to come back...but all of my crew died...and so did I..."

Brook paused when he heard sniffling. He turned and saw Amelie, her eyes filled with ectoplasmic tears.

"I'm sorry..." She buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

"It's okay, Amelie." Brook put an arm around her. More like above her since his arm would just through her. "I know death is a tragic thing, we all meet our fate sometime. I truly lost all hope being stuck on a ghost ship for all those lonely years, but Luffy came and took me in. So, I'm finally able to fulfill my promise and love my second life to my heart's content."

Amelie wiped away her tears and looked at Brook.

"Although I don't have a heart! Yohohoho!"

Amelie laughed. Despite all that happened to Brook, he always has his joy and never lets the past bring him down or affect his dream.

"Hey, Brook! How about some music to o with this party?!" Luffy said.

"Duty calls!" Brook and Amelie got up. "Let us partake in the festivities, Amelie!"

"Hit it, Brook!"

Soul King Brook got out his guitar and began to strum away.

 _"When things get spooky, creepy, scary,_

 _You just wanna scream and shout!_

 _It's okay, you can scream._

 _You can let it out._

 _But when things get REALLY bad here,_

 _It's time to face your fear!_

 _YEAH!_

 _Everything's gonna be alright._

 _Just bump back when things go bump in the night._

 _Get your scare face on,_

 _and baby, scare just right!_

 _Cause this is time to fright just right!"_

The pirates and the monsters were dancing and having the time of their lives...and afterlives!

And if there's one thing the Straw Hats can do wherever they go, it's how to party!

* * *

The whole island partied for two whole days.

But now that everyone had rocked out, it was time to leave.

The Straw Hat Pirates stocked up on supplies and were ready to set sail.

"Here ya go, Blondie." Myron brought a big barrel to Sanji. "A barrel of fresh eyeballs!"

"Eyeballs?" Sanji chomped on his cigarette in disgust.

"Yup! You can use their jelly for toast and stuff them with pretty much anything!" The cyclops handed him the barrel. "Put 'me to good use!"

Sanji frowned.

Robin spotted a familiar face come from the crowd. It was Fang.

"Hey." Fang said, looking away.

"Hello." said Robin, cool as ice.

"Sorry about, y'know, biting you and making you a werewolf and all." Fang said. "Being a werewolf, it's hard to control your instincts."

"I understand." Robin smiled. "And being a werewolf wasn't so bad. I quite enjoyed it."

"Figures..." Nami said below her breath.

"What was that?" Fang said, her ears perked up.

"Nothing!"

"ALRIGHT, CREW! LET'S SET SAIL!" Luffy announced. "Wait, where's Brook?"

"Over there." Zoro thumbed over to the far end of the crowd.

Brook and Amelie were giving their last goodbyes.

"I'd like to go with you, Brook, I really do. But I have a job to do." Amelie said honestly, holding Brook's hands.

"I know, a ghost must haunt a house." said Brook.

Amelie shook her head. "No, not haunt. I'm going to be a guardian ghost and keep all the good monsters of Haunted Isle safe! That's what I'm going to do!"

"What a wonderful goal! Yohohoho!" Brook said.

"Come on, Brook! Time to go!" Nami called out.

Sharing one last hug, the ghost and the skeleton went their separate ways.

The ship set sail a small the pirates waved goodbye to the locals.

"SEE YA!" Luffy called out.

"Take care!" Nami said.

"See you again soon!" Brook said.

"Goodbye, Straw Hats!" Verona said, waving goodbye.

"Come back anytime!" Zoey shouted.

"I hope all your dreams come true!" Amelie said. "And Brook!"

The skeleton listened carefully.

"Keep on going until you see Laboon again! There's always hope no matter what happens!"

Brook said nothing. And gave the ghost a thumbs up.

* * *

The crew had set far away from Haunted Isle. The sky seemed to regain its bright blueness and radiant sunshine.

It was a sure sight that they were back on normal waters.

"Haunted Isle was amazing! I wanna go back there!" Luffy said.

"Really? After being poisoned and buried alive?" Usopp asked.

"Usopp, you should know our captain doesn't sweat the small stuff." Sanji said, bringing drinks out for everyone.

Robin noticed that Brook wasn't playing his jolly music. She saw him stil staring off in the distance.

"Missing Haunted Isle too, Brook?" asked Robin.

"Yes, although I was scared practically to death, it was quite an amazing adventure!"

Robin chuckled. "Indeed, I love thrills myself. How about some music? Our musician could really liven things up here."

"Yohohoho! With pleasure!" Brook began playing his violin.

The pirates danced and toasted their drinks. Brook was a truly blessed man.

Living a second life is easy, but how to live it was the most important part.

And with his friends by his side, this skeleton was truly living.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading my first One Piece story! It wasn't easy writing it, but it was fun! Long live One Piece!**


End file.
